Dating the Enemy
by sparklespepper
Summary: Luigi's relationship with Daisy is getting pretty tiresome as it is constantly on and off. Wendy's relationship is no better off. When the two starts to date, they form an unusual yet loving relationship. With their families and friends in the dark about this, can the two maintain their secret relationship or will their enemies force them to break it off?
1. Girl Troubles

...

**Author's Note:** I decide to write a fanfic about this couple mainly due to the lack there of. There are a lot of rare pairing that I could write about but this one really caught my eye. In the end, I hope this story make some people more interested in this couple at least.

...

_Enjoy: )_

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
Girl Troubles**

* * *

...

...

...

The sun had risen and hung itself in the sky over the peaceful Mushroom Kingdom. Its soft morning rays gleamed off the green field just east from the Kingdom. Lying on that luscious green grass was a familiar young man dress in green and blue.

Luigi laid under the comfortable shade of a tree; his mind wondering over his thoughts. The princess was safe for the time being so both he and his older brother Mario had some times to themselves. But it wasn't their latest adventure that buzzes through his head. It was the recent relationships that started over the past year.

After years of rescuing her numerously from the evil Koopa King Bowser, Mario had finally worked up the courage to ask Princess Peach out on a date. News about their hook up traveled fast and soon they were the main talk around the Kingdom.

Luigi sighed as he thought about his recent love relationship with a certain dessert flower princess. Or (in his case) lack thereof…

About three months after Mario originally had asked Peach out, Luigi had just barely come up with enough courage of his own to ask Princess Daisy out. From there, everything was fine. Their popularity wasn't as big as Mario's and Peach's, but that didn't matter to him. Just when he thought everything in his life was perfect, something went wrong.

Two months after they started dating, Daisy broke it off. Her reason...her duties as a princess was just too overwhelming for her to maintain a relationship at the moment. You couldn't imagine how depress Luigi was after that. Mario and Peach tried to cheer him up, but their ongoing relationship just remained him too much of his failed one.

Eventually, he did start to get better. He was leaving his room again and smiling every so often, even if it was only the slightest. He was slowly, but surely getting over it until one day, a month after the break-up, Daisy come to the Mushroom Kingdom for another visit.

She came over to the house and requested to speak with him. Once they were alone, Daisy talked and apologizes, stating that she was wrong about her decision and wanted to get back together. Luigi was more than happy to take her back and soon the two were a couple again... for the next three months.

After that, Daisy broke it off again and Luigi went back to a state of depression. The poor plumber... he was heartbroken for weeks. That is until Daisy came by again and requested that they get back together...again.

For the past year, their relationship has been like a light switch - on and off, with Luigi turning it on and Daisy turning it off. Every with few weeks or so, Daisy will always come up with some excuse to break the relationship off which will cause Luigi to be sad and gloomy for days on end. Weeks later, she could come by looking all apologetic and ask to get back together - which they do.

Each time that had happened, Luigi has always welcome her back with open arms full of understanding and forgiveness. But recently, he has been feeling more and more reluctant on taking her back with arms full of uncertain and impatience.

When he first asked Daisy out, he wasn't hoping for a flickering, short-term relationship but a normal long term one. However, Daisy seems to have other ideas.

He sighs; his mind filled with doubt. Maybe… it was his fault. Maybe he was asking for too much. Maybe he wasn't a good boyfriend. Maybe he wasn't cut out for a relationship…

Luigi was brought out of his depressing thoughts of maybes' by the sound of a bush rustling behind him. He quickly got up and stood in attention, his body shaking slightly.

"C-Come on out, I know you're there" he called out.

The bush shook some more which caused Luigi to become more nervous. Finally, the figure started emerged from hiding.

"Well, nothing get pass you, uh plumber."

The figure popped her pink bow out from behind the bush to reveal herself as one of Bowser's Koopalings.

"Wendy?" Luigi questioned; a bit surprise. "W-What are you doing here? What's Bowser's up to this time?"

Wendy scowled and glared at the green plumber. "Hey who do you think you're talking to anyways? I'm King Dad's little princess, Wendy O. Koopa, one of the seven royal koopalings of this castle and I am to be treated with respect!"

Luigi didn't drop his stance. Wendy crosses her arms in front of her chest. "If you must know, I have no idea on what's Daddy planning. I left the castle to get away from my brothers. They're driving me crazy."

Luigi watched her cautiously as she walked over to the tree and sat down in the shade. She sighed tiredly and looked back at the green bro watching her. "Well, what are you looking at?"

Luigi frowned. "I'm not falling for your tricks."

Wendy snorted. "What trick? In case you haven't notice, I'm just sitting here trying to relax. You're the one who's ready for a fight." She stretch and lend back against the tree. "Besides, if I wanted to attack you, wouldn't I have done it when you were still on the ground?"

Luigi thought about for a moment and find her statement true. The two stay like that for several minutes. Once he was sure the koopa wasn't going to attack him, he sat back done on the ground, but still kept his guard up.

The two enemies sat near each other in silence, enjoying the crisp morning air in an unlikely peace. After about twenty minutes of that silence, Wendy had gotten bored and tries to occupy herself with the person a few feet away from her.

"So…" she started. "How's that princess girlfriend of yours?"

Luigi wasn't too surprise that the pink koopa knew about this recent relationship. In fact, everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom knew about his constantly failing relationship. He sighed heavily.

"She dumped you again, didn't she?"

Luigi nodded grimly.

"Can't say I'm surprise; that girl can't seem to make up her mind. I mean it's simple; do you want a boyfriend or not? If not, you don't keep running back and forth to the same guy and making up excuses on why you shouldn't be together."

Luigi silently agree with her.

"Of course I been through a few boyfriends of my own," she continues. "Some better than others, but they all didn't really last. About two years was my longest one."

Luigi silently envy her. He wished his relationship lasted that long.

"What about you?"

Luigi blinked at the unsuspecting question. He turned to her. "W-What?"

She places her hands on her hips in annoyance. "Having you been listening to a word I said? I asked you how long were your longest relationship?"

Luigi blinked at the question, not expecting her to ask such a thing. After a few seconds, he answers, "About four months; I haven't dated anyone other than Daisy before."

"So she's your first time girlfriend uh? Uhm, figures, it explains why you're so clueless."

Luigi frowned when she said that.

"Don't look at me like that. She maybe the one who keeps breaking it off, but _you're_ the one who keeps taking her back. I mean, seriously, ever thought about finding someone else."

Luigi looked down on the ground. He ponder on what she just said and found her statement to be true. Even if Daisy keeps breaking up with him, he could stop taking her back. However, finding himself a girlfriend was never his strong suit and was nearly impossible in his point of view. It was just plain luck that Daisy had said _'yes'_ in the first place and being the kind-hearted person he was, he couldn't just say _'no'_ to the girl he loves.

Love…

He chuckled dryly. He's been rethinking its meaning a lot lately. Did he really love Daisy? In the beginning, he would have answered that question in a heartbeat. But now, he wasn't so sure...

...

...

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Ending Note:**

**More on this fanfic will be posted once I'm done with "A Jester's Return".**

**...**

**Review :)**

**...**

**...**


	2. A Bad Day to get Dumped

...**  
****Author's Note:** Sorry, if this chapter took a while to update. I ended up rewriting it twice before I find it satisfying.

In my Ending Note, I answered the reviews you readers left in the last chapter.

...

**_Enjoy :)_**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
A Bad Day to get Dumped**

* * *

...

...

She did it again!

Once again Daisy has broken up with him.

And over the phone too…

Guess he wasn't worth the ride here to tell him face-to-face.

After that disappointing phone call, Luigi went to his room trying to figure out a way to vent out his frustration. Its bad enough Daisy had to break up with him over the phone. But to do it one week _before_ the Mushroom Kingdom's Summer Ball Party was completely unacceptable.

Seriously, this is how she acts? After years of knowing each other, this is how she treats him? Luigi may not be a genius, but he wasn't stupid either.

He pause from his pacing and looked around his room. If this keeps up, there will be a hole in his small bedroom mat. Clearly staying here wasn't going to help him. He had to go someplace else to think...some place quiet and peaceful.

The park was out of the question. He was tired of those toads' on-going questions about how long his relationship with Daisy was going to last this time. He was pretty sure there was a betting pool out there somewhere, he just never actually seen it.

Luigi come down stairs and place his hat firmly on top of his head. He exits the house and started heading some place quiet in mind.

…

Wendy was not in a good mood.

The reason for it…she was having a terrible day.

It all started early this morning. Her stupid older brother, Lemmy, sneaked inside her room and broke her favorite red necklace. When she went to King Dad to complain about, he shrugged her off - too busy trying to come up with a new plan to rule over the Mushroom Kingdom and capture the Princess.

Already annoyed, she got an unsuspecting visit from her friends with a shocking reminder of the party they were suppose to go _tonight_; a party she has yet find a date for. To make matter worse, her rival and best friend, Pompey, made fun of her by stating she will never found a date in time and that she's going to come to the party alone.

With her temper flaring, Wendy declared that she was going to find a date in time. And to top it all off, she also stated that her date was going to be the best looking one there. Shortly after her friends left, Wendy storm out of the castle in hope to clear her head.

After a long while, Wendy found herself wondering aimlessly around a field. She hated to admit it, but Pompey was probably right. There was no way she could find a date in time for the party.

Wendy growled and looks around her surroundings. She didn't realize it she had made it back to the field she was at the other day. She turned to head back to the castle when she notices someone by the shady tree. She soon realizes it was the green plumber again. She scoffs and turned away, she wasn't even in the mood to confront him, much less lose to him in a fight.

She turned around and started walking back home. It didn't take long for her to see the molten, hot lava that surrounded Bowser's castle. She had just made it in front of the large double doors when a thought come across her mind.

At first, she immediately wanted to dismiss the thought on the ground that it was just plain stupid. But the thought did not disappear. Instead, it lingers and develops. She clenched her fist in frustration. The more she thought about it, the more she realizes she didn't really have much of a choice.

"Uh, excuse me, princess…" Wendy broke out of her thought bubble and turn to the guard on her side.

"What?" She snarled, a clear sign that she wasn't in a good mood.

The guard cowered under her gaze, not wanting to get in trouble. "I-I was wondering if you were alright. You kind of froze when you entered the castle."

Wendy blinked confusedly; she didn't even realizing she had just stop in front of the door. She growled and turn away from the guard.

"I'm fine."

She turned around and headed back outside. Today was just not her day. The guard watch her go, unsure what to make of what just happened. He shrugged it off and continues his guarding post.

…

Luigi lay comfortably under the tree, trying to relax. He took a deep breath and exhale heavily. His frustration has yet to melt away, but with no one around to bother him, he should be fine.

"Well, well, if it isn't the green bummer,"

He spoke too soon…Luigi sat up to see Wendy standing across from him with a cocky smile on her pink lips.

"Wendy…" Luigi jumped to his feet and got into a fighting stance. "What are you doing here?"

The last time he saw the pink koopa was yesterday when Bowser kidnapped Princess Peach once again. Wendy's smirk softens to a small smile as she raises her hands up in defense.

"I'm not doing anything. I just came here hoping to be alone for a few hours…I guess I was wrong."

She places her hands behind her head and looked the other way. "So…what are you doing here anyways? It's not every day we meet up in the same place a second time."

Luigi drop his stance but kept his eyes on the pink koopa. "I came here to relax. I been feeling kind of stress lately, and I was hoping coming here will calm my nerves."

Luigi studied the Koopa princess. There was something different about her…Something missing…

"What happened to your necklace?" he asked, once he figured out the missing object.

Wendy scoffed. She cross her arms and looked the other direction. "Stupid Lemmy, he sneaks inside my room and broke them. They were my only pair too."

"Couldn't you have Bowser buy you some new ones?"

"I could, but King Dad is too busy trying to come up with a new plan to capture that pink princess and her Mushroom kingdom." She places her hands on her hips. "This is your brother's fault, you know. If he didn't start dating that frilly princess then Daddy wouldn't be attacking twice as much."

It was true. Since Mario and Peach started dating, Bowser's attempts to capture her seem to have increased over the past year. But even so, Mario still manages to stop him every time.

"So…" Wendy stated "how's that princess girlfriend of yours?"

Luigi eyes narrow and he turn away. Wendy smirked, she suspected this might happened.

"Dumped again, uh?"

"Yeah," Luigi answered sadly "Over on the phone too. We were supposed to be going to the Summer Ball Party together, but I guess that's been cut off too."

"Ouch. Well, I can't say it's a shocker. I mean it is your fault." Wendy mocked, she shouldn't help but belittle the emotionally depress plumber.

"You're probably right."

"I know I am..." she blinked; completely caught off guard. "Wait… what?"

Luigi sighed. "I said you're right. I'm the one who keeps taking her back even though she's the one who keeps breaking us off." He sat down on the ground and draws his legs in as he rests his head on his knees. "It's been at least a year, I should have known better by now. Maybe I'm not cut out for a relationship."

Wendy just stood there, not really knowing what to do. They stood like for several minutes before Wendy come up with something to say.

"Ah, don't feel too bad for yourself. You're a nice guy... Maybe she just wasn't the one."

Luigi nodded slightly. "I guess you're right…Hold on a minute," Luigi looked back at her with a suspicious glance. "Why are you being so nice?"

Wendy wasn't use to talking nice with others. In fact, it was completely unlike her to be nice to others - period. Something Luigi picked up quite easy. Wendy knew she couldn't fool the green bro for long, she just didn't think he'll figure her out so easily. She scowled; was she so desperate that she'll be willing to ask him for help?

The answer…Yes, yes she was.

"Fine! Here's the deal," she yelled, revealing her true colors. "There's a party I have to attend tonight and I don't have a date so I'm asking _you_ to take me."

…

Luigi couldn't believe what he just heard. Never in a million years had he thought a girl would ask him out…much less a girl that was his enemy. Yet here he is, sitting under a tree, with Wendy O. Koopa asking him to be her date for a party. At first he thought she was joking, trying to get his hopes up just to crush it into pieces. But one look at how serious her face was told him she was not in the mood for jokes.

"You're serious?" Luigi asked, still not believing what he just heard.

Wendy scowled. "Of course I'm serious! I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

"But why would you ask me to be your date? You had boyfriends before; why don't you ask one of them?"

"I'm asking you because I couldn't find anyone else and…" She turned away as she whispered the last part. "…I never really had a boyfriend."

Luigi blinked in surprise. "What?"

Wendy turned back to him, anger in her eyes. "I said I never had a boyfriend OK! I made it all up just to make myself look good in front of you." She turned away from him and sighed. "I did have a couple of dates, but all of them were set up by King Daddy. I never once had someone asked me out that Daddy wasn't involved in."

Luigi was never one to sit back and watch people suffer… even if they were the enemies. He could see that Wendy was suffering with her love life, much like he was suffering with his own.

"Wendy…"

"You know what, forget it. I don't need a date to some stupid party; I don't even have to show up. I don't care what Kourtney say, I am a princess and I don't have to degrade myself to such standard conditions."

"Wendy…"

"What!" She turned to the green plumber with a glare. "If you're just going to laugh at me, I swear you're going to regret it."

"…I'll go with you."

She paused. "…What?"

Luigi stood up and dust himself off. "I said…I'll go with you to the party."

Wendy blinked in surprise. "You…You would?" Luigi nodded. "But what about that dessert princess of yours? Would she be upset about this?"

Luigi looked the other way. "As Daisy has stated earlier…we are not in a relationship anymore. So… what I do now is none of her concern, even if I choose to accompany another female."

"Right…ok then, if you're going to be my date then you're going need something to wear, something other than that stupid plumber suit you're always wear."

Luigi nodded. "That's understandable."

"And you're probably going to need a disguise too. You may be my date, but you're still my enemy. The last thing I need to have people to think I gone all goodie-goodie over a one-time thing. I want everyone to think you're someone else, not Mario's green brother."

Luigi frowned. "So what do you want me to about that? I can't do much to change my look."

"You let me worry about that."

He shrugged. "Okay, where and when should we meet?"

"Hmm, here is fine and at 6:30 pm."

"Alright, see you at 6:30 then."

Luigi turn and started heading home. Wendy continues to watch him go until he disappeared over the horizon. Once he was gone, she sighed and headed back to castle. This was clearly not her day.

...

...

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Ending Note:**

**_Some of you guys asked if I ever thought about writing a fanfic about the Shadow Queen. I had thought about it before; the Shadow Queen is a powerful individual and I'm quite surprise there are not a lot of stories about her. The only problem is I don't have a solid plot to figure her in. I do have this one story in mind - Era of Darkness - which she will be involve in, but she's more of a secondary character than a primary._****_ But keep in mind, I am putting it on my Stories-To-Do List._**

**_Another thing, someone (a guest) asked me why add 3 periods (...) to my stories. Well, I do it to give parts of stories a fixed amount of space between each other. Sure, they give me a line to separate them but sometimes it's not enough (at least in my opinion)._**

**_Anyways, pretty much everyone in the story will appear OC, mainly due to the fact that some of them (like the Koopalings for example) don't really have much of a personality other than what they got from the show and comic - which I never read or saw. I base what I learn from the _Super Mario wiki_ and some other fanfics._**

**_Each chapter will have varies length, some will be longer than others. I try not post a chapter up until its has at least 1500 words (without notes); however that won't always be the case just to let you know. New chapters will be posted up once a week at least. If I consider a chapter too short, a second one will be posted soon after. _**

**_Finally, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and will keep on reading._**

**...**

**Review :)**

**...**


	3. Koopa Changes

...

**Author's Note:** I made a very small change in the last chapter. Wendy's best friend/rival is now named Pompey and we will be seeing her in the next chapter.

...

**_Enjoy :)_**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:  
Koopa Changes**

* * *

...

...

Luigi was already within Toad Town when he had a few outfits he could wear in mind. Although, he did wish he had asked Wendy on what kind of party it was. He guessed that the party would be suited for Koopas' her age with loud music, pizza, and everything, but he could never be too sure. She was a princess after all; perhaps it will be more civilize than that.

He did wonder was kind of disguise Wendy will come up for him. He hopes it wasn't too outrageous or ridiculous. Regardless if he was popular or not, the last thing Luigi would want is to have somebody recognize him and suspect him of treason. Now Luigi was a lot of things, coward and scary-cat included, but a traitor isn't one of them. He and Wendy may be enemies, but this agreement between them has nothing to do with the two kingdoms. If anything it was just a small, harmless date.

Date…

Wait a minute…

He was going on a date!

Panic was quickly making its way through his body. Luigi always felt nervous when he went on a date with someone. He could do nothing but hope his clumsy, awkwardness won't ruin it.

When Luigi got back home, he was a bit downcast. When entered, he saw his brother, Mario, sitting on the couch with his favorite red mug in his hands. The red man looked up when the door open and greeted Luigi with a small sympathy smile.

"Hey there, bro; I heard what happened."

Luigi looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. How would Mario already know? He just set it up twenty minutes ago. Mario walked over and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know if this will help or not, but don't worry so much about. It probably didn't mean that much anyways. Just enjoy the time you spent together and move on."

Luigi nodded. Mario's right. He shouldn't be thinking too hard on this. Whether it is a date or not, he should just enjoy his time with Wendy. And after that, everything will go back to the way they were…simple.

"Thanks Mario."

Mario nodded and gave him a comforting hug. Luigi returned the hug, grateful for his brother's advice.

"I'm sorry about Daisy, but I'm sure you'll get over it." He said.

_'Daisy?'_ Luigi frowned in confusion before realizing what exactly his brother was taking about. _'Oh right... I thought he was talking Wendy. Oh well, I'm sure it counts for this situation as well.'_

"Uhm, yeah, you're probably right." Luigi said as he broke out of the hug. "Thanks Mario. I'll be in my room if you need me."

Mario nodded and watched him go up the stairs. Once he was out of sight, he sighs and sat back down on the couch. Believe it or not, he too was getting tired with Daisy's constant breakups. At first, he thought the two would be happy with each other. But now Daisy's immature behavior was proving him wrong. In the end, he could only hope Luigi's past relationship with Daisy wouldn't discourage him to find someone else.

...

The day went by fairly quick at the Mario's house. Around mid afternoon, Mario left to visit Princess Peach leaving Luigi alone in their house. The green plumber spent the day doing what he usually do when his brother's gone; clean the house, doing some shopping, work on his small garden...

He settled with cleaning the house. When six o'clock started approaching, he finish up whatever he was going and started getting ready for his date with Wendy tonight. He went in his room and set up the clothes he was going to wear. After showering and dressing, he had on a different green long-sleeve shirt with a black vest and a black tie, a dark jean pants, and the same brown shoes.

Luigi look at his reflection through the mirror, nodding in approval. After combing his hair, he reached over to grab his hat when he decided against it. He stole a glance at the time.

6:15

_'I better get going or else I'm going to be late.'_

We all know Wendy has a quick temper, especially when it comes to small things. Grabbing a few things and leaving a note for Mario, Luigi made it outside the house and headed for the meeting spot.

...

Wendy was already at the meeting spot, impatiently waiting for Luigi to show up. She too had dress up, wearing a small blue dress that hangs over one shoulder and reach down to her knees. She still had her golden brackets around her wrist but she had replaced her pink bow with a blue colored one and added a matching blue purse.

"Grah, where is he?" she said "He should have been here by now"

The sun was starting to set over the horizon and it's only been five minutes past the time they were suppose to meet. Regardless, Wendy was not pleases at all. At one point she thought the green plumber wasn't going to show up. However, her worries were soon dissolved at the sight of the green-clad man running towards her.

"There he is," she said, sighing in relief.

Once Luigi had made it next to her, she hardens and glared at him. "Where have you been? You were supposed to meet at six thirty."

Luigi frowned. "Sorry, I guess I lost track of time. But I'm here now."

She 'humph' and look over the plumber's outfit. She nodded in approval. She must admit the younger Mario clean himself up quite nice.

"That doesn't matter now." She said. "We'll have to start heading to the party soon." She opened up her purse and pull out her wand. "Hold still..."

Luigi got a bit on the defensive. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to give you a different appearance to better disguise you." she replies. "Now hold still, we haven't gotten all day."

Luigi was a bit reluctant about the idea but manages to stand still. Wendy waved her wand around and pointed it towards the plumber. He was then engulfed in a bright light. Luigi gasped in surprise and closed his eyes. He felt a tingly sensation in his body, like he was going through a change of some sort.

When the light dimmed, Luigi slowly opened his eyes. Wendy was looking at him with a surprise look on her face.

"W-What?" he said. "Why… are you looking at me like that? And…what was that light?"

"That was my wand transforming you into something more…appealing for the party." Wendy smirked. "And I got to say, it worked better than I thought."

Luigi rubbed the back of his head. He definitely felt…different than what he was a few moments ago. He felt something heavy against his back and something else along his backside. He stared down to his feet and notices something different about them. They were bigger than he remembered and his legs were shorter too. He frowned and stared at his hand. He gasped at the sight of it.

His hand… It was yellow with three fingers, a thump, and sharp claws. He drew in his other hand and paled when he saw the same result. He then stood up straight and investigated the rest of himself.

No wonder he felt different; his whole body had changed. He looked behind him to see a green shell attached to his back and a small sprout sticking out from his behind. He turned back to Wendy with a grieving look on his face as he mumbled,

"I'm a Koopa."

...

...

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Ending Note:**

**_I _****_went online and saw the episode _****'The Beauty of Kootie Pie'. _In the show (and in the game) they use magic wands to transform each other and other people into things like animals, humans, and even a Koopa._ **

**RandomJunk13 _asked if Mr. L is going to be in the story,_ 'Era of Darkness' _(or_ 'The Dark Ages', _I haven't decided on the title yet). So far all I can say is no. _****_However, the story is still just an idea so changes could be made. I have started an outline, but it's proving to be too long and I discourage myself from writing really long stories (otherwise I'll get bored of it and leave it as a discontinue) so I plan on rewrite it._**

**_I still don't have a complete solid plot which is a problem and most of my time is or will be taken up by other things so I might not be able to put much writing and thought into it. _****_But, it is one of the top five stories I do want to work on so there's a 60-40 percent chance that it will be posted up in the future. _**

**...**

**Review :)**

**...**


	4. The Koopa Klub

...

**Author's Note:**

This chapter is a little late but finally posted.

...

**_Enjoy :)_**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:  
Koopa Klub**

* * *

...

...

"I'm a Koopa…"

"Yes, you are." Wendy said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But…how?"

Wendy shrugged. "It's a spell that can change people into something else. You remember, we did the same thing to the Mushroom Kings."** (1)**

"A spell did this?"

Wendy rolled her eyes and place her hands on her hips. "That's what I just said, genius. So are we going to the party or not? If I knew you would get this freak out, I would have spent the day getting you used to it by now."

"W-Wait…" Luigi shakily force himself back his feet. "If it's a spell then…you can change me back right?"

"Yes, I can. As soon as we're done, I promise to change you back to the loser you were before. But until then you stay as a koopa." She grabbed his hand and started dragging him forward, forcing him to follow. "Now come on, we're late for the party as it is."

As of now, walking - even the very aspects of running - was something new to Luigi since his legs felt completely foreign to him. But it was something he would have to learn fast as he follow awkwardly behind Wendy, the only one who can change him back to normal.

…

The Mushroom Kingdom has been known to share its Middle Eastern border with the Darklands. **(2)** Sitting directly on that border was a very small settlement not really known by many. This settlement was further south from the path used to reach Bowser's castle and is hidden in the center of a small forest.

Wendy appeared in front of the settlement with Luigi right behind her. Once they stopped, Luigi took it as his opportunity to have a quick look around. The settlement only had a total of three buildings. The one in the back that looked much like a large warehouse was the most active of the three.

"This is it?" Luigi asked.

"Yup, this is it." answered Wendy.

They proceeded further within the very small town, walking towards the warehouse building stationed all the way in the back. The warehouse turned out to be a spot called the Koopa Klub. **(3)** The other buildings beside it were a small store, and a bed-and-breakfast motel.

Once in front of the club, Wendy stopped and looks back at Luigi for one final exception. She had to admit, Luigi was good-looking as a Koopa. Just like her and the rest of her family, he was larger than most types of Koopas with tan yellow skin, a green head, brown hair, and a smooth mustache. He was still tall, a bit taller than Iggy maybe, and had a bright green shell with small spikes on his back. His clothes had remained the same as the spell had also changed them to go with his Koopa body. **(4)**

"Is something wrong?" Luigi asked, concerned.

Wendy broke out of her slight daydream. She blushed slightly when she realizes she had been caught staring.

"I'm fine." She said, turning away from him. "Now come on, I have to introduce you to my friends."

Luigi nodded and followed the pink Koopa inside. Once they entered, they were immediately hit with the pounding music. A rap song was currently playing that the moment.

_Party like a rock  
Party like a rockstar  
Party like a rock  
Party like a rockstar  
Party like a rock  
Party like a rockstar  
Party like a rockstar_  
_T-t-t-totally dude! **(5)**_

They walk down a small hallway where it leads them to the main entertainment area. It turns out Koopa Klub was actually a nightclub, with flashing lights, music, and everything. There were all kinds of different species around, but most of them seem to be Koopas. Everyone there was having fun, socializing with their friends and dancing on the dance floor. Luigi and Wendy continue on in and sat down in a nearby empty table.

"Okay, my friends should be around here somewhere." said Wendy. "I want you to be on your best behavior, especially in front of Pompey."

Luigi nodded.

"Wendy…Oh, Wendy…"

Wendy turned to the source of that voice and gasped, "Pompey!"

Wendy ran and met up half way to a Pom Pom with luxurious black hair. **(6)** Alongside her were a Boom Boom, four regular Koopas, and two Goombas. Luigi stood up from his seat and walked behind Wendy anxiously.

"Well Wendy, I see that you made it after all." said Pompey. "And I'm sure you remember my boyfriend, Boomer?"

"Long time no see" greeted Boomer, the Boom Boom.

"So Wendy, did you come alone? Or you did you actually manage to bring someone…uhm, not like he had much of a choice."

Wendy scowled her, but then smirked. "As a matter of fact, Pompey, I do just so happen to have a date with me tonight"

"Is that so? Then where is he? Hopefully not in hiding to avoid being seen with you"

"Actually, no; in fact, he's right behind me." Wendy turn and motion Luigi to come over. "Come along sweetie, and meet everybody."

Luigi swallowed nervously and approach her. Once he was close enough, Wendy grabbed his arm and held it affectionately.

"Everyone, this is my date…Kasanova Koopa." **(7)** Wendy called him. "Kasanova, this is everyone."

Luigi smiled to Wendy's friends and waved. "H-Hello, everyone"

"Oh, well, aren't you a good-looking Koopa," Pompey said. "My name is Pompey. This is Boomer, and these are our friends Koren, Kohana, and Goombaline, and their dates Kody, Kole, and Goomball. Everyone, say hello to Wendy's date Kasanova."

The small groupie greeted Luigi their greetings with a 'What's up' from Goomball.

"So…" Pompey continue. "Why don't you guys get us girls something to drink while we catch up on some girl talk?"

The boys nodded and headed over to the bar to grab their dates some drinks. They told the bartender, who was also a Koopa, the drinks that they want and stood on the side as they wait for their drinks.

"So, Kasanova," said Koby "I don't think I seen you around here before. Are you new?"

Luigi shook his head. "No, I've been around before. I just don't tend to stay long."

"So how did a nice-looking koopa like you come across a spoiled princess like Wendy?"

Luigi shrugged. "I don't know, maybe the same way you guys come across your girlfriends?"

"Ah! You wish." Boomer laughed. "Pompey's hot and all, but trust me… she's no better than Wendy."

"Better?" Goomball questioned. "Please, she's probably worse."

"You see, 'Nova, ever since Pompey joined the group, she and Wendy had be rivals. I'm not talking those friendly rivals where they'll hug and make up by the end of the day. No, I'm talking more of an enemy rivalry. They're always trying to outdo the other."

"What about the others? What are they like?" Luigi asked.

"The others are just the followers, if you get what I mean." said Kole. "They all used to follow Wendy around before Pompey come into the picture. Now, she's the leader with Wendy becoming her follower."

"If that's true, then why do they continue to be her friend? Why don't they just leave?"

"Beats us, but it's a bit sad through. They were better off with Wendy than they are with Pompey."

...

...

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Ending Note:**

_**Lot to say in this chapter:**_

_**1 - The ****Mushroom Kings** are the monarchs of the various lands of the Mushroom World. They first appeared in _**Super Mario Bros. 3**_** as well as the Koopalings. They were also in the show and only a few of them were named. **_

_**In the game, the magic wands originally belonged to Kings until the Koopalings came along and stole it from them while turning them into animals/creatures. In the show, the wands belongs to the Koopalings. **_

_**According to **_**Super Mario Wiki**_**,**__** the Mushroom World and its kings have no bearing on the plot of **_**New Super Mario Bros. Wii_ and beyond so_**_** the wands are likely replicas.**_

_**2 - I'm not completely sure where the Mushroom Kingdom and the Darklands meet. They always change it in the games but for the most part Bowser's castle always seem to be on the east side so I'm going with that. **_

_**3 - **__**The ****Koopa Klub** was a soda bar in Crime Land that was owned and operated by Al Koopone (King Koopa) during the events of the show's__**episode **_**"The Unzappables".**_** I'm using it as nightclub for this fanfic. **_

_**4 - Luigi's koopa form looks nowhere near the one in the episode "The Beauty of Kootie Pie" where he's completely green and looks like King Koopa.**_

_**5 - Song used **_**"Party Like a Rockstar"**_** by **_**Shop Boyz**

_** 6 - Pompey looks the same as the Pom Pom in **_**Super Mario 3D Land **_**only with black hair instead of blond.**_

_**7 - Kasanova Koopa is the name Luigi took when he was transform into a koopa in "The Beauty of Kootie Pie". **_

_**Alright, now the next chapter will be up by Sunday at least.**_

**...**

**Review :)**

**...**


	5. Sliding, Shuffling, Dancing

...

**Author's Note: **First I'll answer some reviews.

Some of you didn't like the song I use, _'Party like a Rockstar'_. Personally, it's not really one of my favorites or anything, I just went online looking for party songs and this was one of them that pop up. This chapter will contain two well-known songs - both of which are very likeable.

A guest asked me which voice Luigi is using; the cartoon or the game? Well, I'm basing this story off the game but you guys can use whether voice you want to use.(Although a new Mario show would be great, something base on the newer games like the _Paper Mario_ series and could probably rival with _Sonic X_ - which is now boring because all they show are re-runs).

...

**_Enjoy :)_**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:  
Sliding, Shuffling, Dancing  
**

* * *

...

...

As the boys grab some drinks, the girls grabbed a table so they could sit down and have some girl talk.

"So Wendy, I don't think I ever met a koopa with a name like Kasanova before. Is he from around here?" asked the female koopa with a green shell.

"Actually, Koren, Kasanova isn't really from around here. You could say I'm showing him around."

"Oh, so he's foreign?" asked Goombaline. "I should have guessed that; he has a cute little accent."

"How did you two meet? I mean, did he ask you out before?" asked the red koopa, Kohana.

"We met the other day under a tree. This is actually how first time going out."

"Under a tree? That sounds pretty romantic." said Koren.

"I'm still a bit surprise you actually manage to find yourself a decent looking koopa." said Pompey. "Tell us, Wend, what's your secret?"

Wendy smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you, Pompey, but a good koopa never reveals her secrets."

Pompey raised an eye brow. "Is that so?" She leaned back against her seat and cross her arms. "Well, I guess I can't be too surprise. This date is probably a one-time thing anyways. It's not like you can actually keep yourself a man without blackmailing them."

Wendy glared at her. "I'll have you know, Pompey, Kasanova willingly agreed to come with me tonight. Plus, I can keep a man… I just don't want one right now."

Pompey smirked. "If that's true, then you wouldn't mind if take Kasanova for myself?"

Wendy frowned. "Why would you want to do that? Aren't you with Boomer?"

She shrugged. "Boomer is nice and all, but he isn't nearly as good-looking as me. I need a koopa whose looks can match up with my own, and Kasanova is that koopa." She raised an eye brow. "If you want, I'll be willing to trade with you, Wendy. My Boomer for your Kasanova, it seems fair doesn't it?"

Before Wendy could give her a response, the boys return to the table with drinks in their hands. Luigi held his two drinks a bit awkward, still getting used to having claws instead of fingers. Once the drinks were on the table, the boys sat down next to their dates.

"So Kasanova," started Pompey. "How did you meet Wendy? Just yesterday, she was still a single koopa."

Luigi thought about it for a moment. "Well, we sort of hook up the other day under this tree, but we kind of known each other for years."

"That's cute. So is this your first date then?" Goombaline asked.

Luigi nodded slowly. The group continues to talk. Luigi remain silent through the conversation unless spoken to. Sometimes they would ask him questions about himself or his _'hook-up'_ with Wendy. Whenever he couldn't answer a question Wendy would cut in and answer for him. In an effort to make their _'relationship'_ looked real, Luigi would display small signs of affection toward her such as holding her hand and looking at her fondly. Wendy was confused at first, but she quickly caught on and playing along, blushing only slightly.

Just when it looked like they were in the clear, a popular old party song was turned on, catching everyone's attention.

_This is something new  
The Kasper Slide part two  
Featuring the Platinum Band  
And this time, we're gonna get funky!  
_

"Ooh, I know this song." said Pompey "Come on, we should dance. Wendy?"

Wendy was unsure at first, but smiled to the challenge. "Sure, why not."

Pompey smiled back and headed for the dance with Boomer and the others. Wendy stood up and turned to Luigi.

"You think you're up for it?"

Luigi nodded. He knew this song from a few years and its dance moves were simple enough to follow on.

"Let's go then,"

Luigi sat up from his seat and follow Wendy to the dance floor. Many other partiers were joining the floor too, wanting to dance to the well-known song.

_Everybody clap your hands  
Clap, clap, clap, clap your hands  
Clap, clap, clap, clap your hands_  
_Alright now, we gonna do the basic steps_

Luigi stood next to Wendy as she and some others started dance on the spot. He had sure he had plenty of room to move around just as the song was nearing through the actual dance part.

_To the left  
Take it back now y'all  
One hop this time  
Right foot lets stomp  
Left foot lets stomp  
Cheep cheep real smooth_

_Turn it out_

_To the left_  
_Take it back now y'all_  
_One hop this time_  
_Right foot lets stomp_  
_Left foot lets stomp_

_Cha cha now y'all_

_Now it's time to get funky_

Everyone on the floor was dancing to the song until near the end where it started to change to another popular song. Everybody clapped to the beat as the second song starts to take over.

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (we got a brand new dance)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (oh oh oh)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah yeah)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (New style yeah)_

_They say I'm a rapper, and I say no  
They say what you doing tryna do some Zydeco (hey)  
I just let the music come from my soul  
So all of my people can stay on the floor (ooh ooh)_

_They got a brand new dance (come on), you gotta move your muscle  
Brand new dance, it's called the Koopa Shuffle  
It don't matter if you're young or you're old (here we go)  
We gone show you how it go (hey hey)_

_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right  
To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left  
Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick  
Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself  
(let me see you do)_

After playing both the _'Cheep Cheep Slide'_ and the _'Koopa Shuffle'_ **(1), **the DJ change the music to a slow dance. Some of the partiers return to their seats while others pair up with their partners.

Luigi and Wendy were part of the group that went to sit down, as well as Pompey's date, Boomer. Pompey, however, was still willing to dance. But seeing as her boyfriend wasn't so willing to dance with her, she turn her attention to someone who can. With a sneaky smirk on her face, Pompey walked back to the table and stood in between Wendy and Luigi.

"Well, since Boomer's no longer willing to dance with me, I guess I just have to find another dance partner." She turned to Luigi and smiled. "How about you, Kasanova; would you be willing to dance with me?"

Luigi was hesitant. He really wasn't that good with dancing. He always considered himself to have two left feet. And with his new big koopa feet, he might as well have two left ones.

"Uhm, I don't know. I'm not really that good dancer."

"Ah come on, it would be fun." Pompey argued, grabbing his arm. "Besides, Wendy wouldn't mind if I borrowed you for a little while, wouldn't you Wendy?"

Wendy looked up at her. In truth, she didn't really like the idea of the two dancing together, but the look on Pompey's face told her that she wasn't going to give up easy.

"You can go Kasanova, it's just a dance."

Pompey smiled triumphantly while Luigi looked a bit disappointed. She took his hand and leaded him to the back of the dance floor where Wendy could just barely see them. Once there, Pompey pulled Luigi close to her body and held him in place. Luigi blushed, not really use to being this close to a girl, human or not.

The two dance to the slow music. Luigi try his best not to step on any toes. Pompey had a dreamy look on her face while Luigi just smiled nervously.

"For a not that good dancer, you dance pretty well." said Pompey.

"T-Thanks"

"So Kasanova... how does a fine-looking koopa like you meet a koopa like Wendy?"

Luigi shrugged. "Just luck, I guess."

Pompey looks at him with disbelief. "Right…Look, I don't know just how much Wendy's paying you to do this but you don't have to feel intimidated by her."

Luigi frowned. "What do you mean? Wendy didn't pay me to do this."

Pompey shrugged. "Pay, blackmail, threaten, it doesn't matter to me. All I'm saying is that you don't have to be with her when there's even better koopas, or Pom Poms or that matter, to be around…" she lean into his chest. "…Like me for instant."

"I don't understand."

Pompey sighed. Why are the handsome ones always so dense? She looks up at him. "I mean, ditch Wendy and come with me."

Luigi blinked. "But…Wendy's your friend?"

Pompey scowled. "Wendy's nothing but a no-good spoiled brat. Me on the other hand…" She leaned into him seductively. "…Well, let's just say, if you stick with me long enough, I'll make it worth your wild."

Luigi didn't say anything. It was true Wendy was spoiled and all, but even she doesn't deserve this kind of treatment. Once the music had stop, Luigi gently push Pompey away from him. Pompey looked at him both confuse and a bit bother.

"Thanks for the order, Pompey, but I think I'll pass."

Luigi turn away and headed back to the table as Pompey watched him go with a heated glare.

...

...

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Ending Note:**

_**1 - The Koopa Shuffle is really the **_**'Cupid Shuffle'**_** by **_**Cupid**_**, and the Cheep Cheep Slide is really the **_**'Cha Cha Slide'**_** by **_**DJ Casper**_**. The songs are pretty much the same thing, only a few word change.**_

**...**

**Review :)**

**...**


	6. Respect

...

**Author's Note:** Reviews first.

Thank you everyone for your positive reviews; it's what keeps me writing this story.

**Feather32** mention another fanfic with this pairing. I'm going to assumed it's **"_A New Man"_** by **Spacebabie** because that's the same story that got me interested in this pairing in the first place.

...

**_Any ways... enjoy the chapter :)_**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:  
Respect  
**

* * *

...

...

Back at the table, Wendy was sitting alone, stirring her drink's straw. The rest of her friends were dancing with their dates while Boomer went off to get a drink at the bar. She sighs, feeling a bit lonesome.

"Want to dance?"

She looked up. Luigi stood next to her, offering his hand in a dance. She sat up with a raise eye-brow.

"Done already? I thought Pompey will want you longer."

Luigi shrugged. "There are many people I can tolerant. I don't think Pompey's one of them." He smiled. "Beside I didn't promise her to be her date…I promise you."

"Oh, r-right," Wendy blushed slightly.

Another slow song had started back up. Only a few people were taking to the dance floor. Luigi offered his hand to Wendy again.

"Care to dance?"

Wendy thought about it for a moment. In the corner of her eye, she spotted Pompey at the bar, clearly pissed that Luigi had turned her down. She smirked, knowing full well she had a thing for Luigi and that dancing with him will piss her off further. With a smiled on her face, she turned back to Luigi and accepted his offer.

"Sure, why not."

Taking Luigi's offer, the two walked to the middle of the dance floor. Once there, they took each other's hand and started dancing.

_So Incredible... the way things work themselves out...  
And all emotional, once you know what it's all about babe...  
And undesirable... for us to be apart...  
Never would of made it very far...  
Cause you know that you've got the keys to my heart  
Cause..._

_One... you're like a dream come true_  
_Two... just wanna be with you_  
_Three... girl it's plain to see... that you're the only one for me_  
_Four...repeat steps one through three_  
_Five... make you fall in love with me_  
_If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One_...**(1)**

Wendy smiled smugly; despite his claim, Luigi dance pretty well as a Koopa. "Uhm, for two left feet, you dance pretty well."

Luigi's face reddens slightly. "Well, I guess I got use to this body faster than I thought; it's actually not that bad."

Wendy smirked before taking a look at the bar. From there, she was able to see Pompey who looked completely annoyed. She smirked, her plan was working. Luigi notice her smirk and followed her glance to where Pompey sat. He frowned,

"Why are you friends with her?" Wendy blinked and turned her attention back on her dance partner.

"What?"

"Pompey?" He repeated. "Clearly she doesn't respect you so why are you still friends with her?"

She raised a brow. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Well, you yell at me for not respecting you the other day, but you let Pompey belittle you whether she hides it or not."

"Of course I do, she's my best friend."

"Best friends don't treat each other like that."

Wendy scoffed. "Our friends maybe, but mines are different."

"If that's true, then I would look for better friends."

Wendy raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care about who I hang out with?"

"Well, like you said, you're a princess and a princess should be treated with respect. You may not have seen it, mainly because we're usually fighting each other, but I do respect as a princess and as a person."

Wendy was silent. She didn't really think the green plumber respected her that much. Then again, all the times they did face each other where during times her father had taken possession of the mushroom princess. There was never a time where they didn't fight. Well, other than that time they met under the tree. And probably right now…those were the only time they didn't fight.

The song stopped and everyone applause to the DJ who happened to be a toad. Luigi and Wendy made their way back to the table when Pompey called them over from the bar.

"Oh Wendy, over here" Wendy sighed in frustration and walked over to the bar with Luigi right behind her.

"What is it, Pompey?"

She smiled and held up two drinks. "I just thought everyone should share a drink before this party could really get started."

Wendy and Luigi took a drink in their hands. Luigi frowned; he knew this drink to be alcoholic.

"How about a toast, uhm?" She lifted her glass in the air. "To Wendy; may your success in life last forever..."

The others lift their glass and cheer as well. "To Wendy!"

Wendy smiled and lifted her glass. "To me..."

She held the glass close to her mouth to drink when Luigi stopped her. "Wendy, wait…"

She paused and turned to him, slightly annoyed. "What?"

Luigi frowned. "How old are you exactly? I mean... are you even old enough to drink alcohol?"

"Of course I..." Wendy case her head down. "...can't."

"Oh dear, I completely forgot, you can't drink alcoholic like the rest of us." said Pompey. "Tell us, Wendy, how old are you again?"

"…Nineteen." She mumbled. **(2)**

"What was that? I could have sworn I heard the words 'nineteen'." Pompey smirked. "Well, we simply can't have a _child_ drink alcohol, can we? Why don't you have some Fruity Punch while the rest of us adult enjoy our cold beverage"

Wendy was turning red when she said that. How dare she call her a child? Wendy was about speak her mind, but someone did it for her.

"Enough,"

Everyone turn to Luigi, surprise that the normally quiet Koopa just spoke out like that. Luigi step in front of Wendy, his attention on Pompey.

"Look, I may not know your history with Wendy or any grudge you may have against her; but I do know you have no right to disrespect her like that, especially in front of others. If you really were her friend, you would apologize for the way you been treating her."

Wendy stood there stunned. No one had ever stood up for her like that, especially against Pompey. The black-haired Pom-Pom puffed, anger written all over her face.

"Well, aren't you a gentleman?" She smirked "Or maybe you're a fool, I can't really tell which."

Luigi glared; clearly this girl just doesn't know when to quit. Before he could say anything, Wendy spoke up.

"You know what, Pompey, forget this." She step up and confronted Pompey. "You can hold whatever spite you have against me all you want, because frankly I don't care if you are jealous. Believe it or not, I am a princess… and as a princess I don't have to stand around and listen to some subordinate's rank."

Wendy turned and headed for the door. "Come on, Kasanova, we wouldn't stay where we're not wanted."

Luigi nodded and follow Wendy out of the club, leaving a completely pissed off Pompey behind. Once they were gone, Pompey puff and turn back to her drink.

"Who cares anyways, we don't need them to have fun, right?"

No answer.

"Right?"

The others didn't say anything. Instead, they grab their drink and started walking away. Pompey called out to them, but they continue to walk off. Even Boomer, who decided to break up with her right there and then…Now single with no friends around to support her, Pompey sat alone at the bar - angrily sipping her drink and thinking of the koopa who ruined her life.

...

...

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Ending Note:**

_**1 - Song used was "Back at One" by **_**Brian McKnight**_**.**_

_**2 - Wendy is nineteen in this story, if anyone was wondering about that. **_

**This chapter is kind of short so I'll post another one up by Sunday at most.**

**...**

**Review :)**

**...**


	7. Klub Aftermath

...

**No Author's Note for today:**

...

**_So...enjoy the chapter :)_**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:  
Klub Aftermath  
**

* * *

...

...

The moon was high above the night sky when Luigi and Wendy exited the Koopa Klub. It wasn't that late out so the two thought it would be best just to start heading back home.

During the trip back, the two walked in a somewhat comfortable silence. It wasn't long before they made it back to the meeting tree. It was from there they have decided to split their separate ways. Wendy sighed,

"Well, this night didn't turn out the way I planned it. But then again, it never does with Pompey around to mess everything up." She turned to the green Koopa beside her. "I guess you were right about her. I do deserve better friends."

Luigi smiled slightly. "Pompey maybe, but the others seem alright. After all, they were only following her orders."

Wendy shrugged. "Maybe…"

"How did you befriend Pompey in the first place? She doesn't seem like someone you'll like at first appearance."

Wendy sighed and turned away. "It's a long story, one that is private."

"Fair enough, everyone has a right to keep part of their lives a secret."

"Exactly," she turned to him. "Say, didn't you mention a party or something you had to get ready for or something?"

Luigi had almost forgotten about the Summer Ball that was coming up in about a week, as well as his troubled relationship with Daisy. He sighed, just the mere thought of it made him feel depress.

"Opps, sorry," Wendy said, seeing the distraught look on his face. He shook his head,

"It's okay. I'll get over it…maybe."

He went down and sat on the ground, drawing his knees up to rest him arms on top of. Wendy stood next him for a moment before sitting down next to him as well.

"So what are you going to do now, plumber?" she asked after a minute of silence.

Luigi shrugged. "I don't know... I guess I could always just stay home."

"Yeah I guess you could do that." Wendy thought before a mischievous smirk appeared on her lips. "Or…you could find a way to get even with her."

Luigi turn to the koopa beside him and raised a confused eyebrow. "Get even? What do you mean?"

Wendy rolled her eyes. "I mean, get back her for the crap that she's put you though."

"Are you saying I should get revenge on Daisy?"Luigi said disbelief.

"Uh yeah; think about it greenie, you did nothing but treated that pretty desert weed like the perfect princess that she is - and for what? All she ever done for you is break your heart so many times and left you as the laughing stock of the entire Kingdom."

Luigi hated to admit, really he did, but Wendy was right. Daisy knew from the very beginning that he was serious about their relationship and yet she continue to play this childish game with him. She had broken his heart so many times that he was basically the joke around town. And comparing that to how much his brother was succeeding in his relationship, made Luigi looked even more pathetic.

But to snoop down to the thought of getting revenge…that may be crossing the line. Sure, he wanted Daisy to treat him more seriously, but he didn't want to hurt her in order to do so. He shook his head, declining Wendy's proposal.

"No, I can't do that; I don't want to hurt her… or anyone for that matter."

Wendy shrugged. That was suspected. After all, he was a goodie-two shoes. "Fine, be that way, even though I'm clearly right." She crossed her arms. "But if anything, you should at least show her you mean business; you're either a couple or not. There's no reason for you two to be together if one of you isn't going to take it seriously."

Once again, Wendy did have a point. One way or another, he has to show Daisy that he was completely serious and no longer wants to play this game of hers. The only question is how... How can he show her that he was serious?

Wendy sat next to the plumber turned Koopa who had went silent soon after her statement. She was quietly staring at the handsome koopa in front her; the one who was not only nice enough to be her date to impress her friends at a party, but also respectful enough to defend her against Pompey.

"So what do you suggest I do?"

She jumped from her spot on the ground, her face tilted red. "W-What?"

Luigi turned to her, not noticing her blush. "About Daisy, what do you suggest I do to show her I'm serious?"

Wendy cleared her throat as she thought of a solution to his question. "Well, if I were you, I wouldn't just sit at home mopping all day. Instead, I'll be busy figuring out ways to make her jealous."

He tilt his head. "Why would I want to do that?"

"To get her attention of course; if you are the object of somebody's jealousy, it means you matter to them." She sighed. "Look, it's obvious that you don't know anything about this sort of thing, so…" She smiled. "I'm going to take it upon myself to teach ya."

Luigi blinked. "Wait, you want to teach me how to make someone else jealous? Why?"

"Just think of it as my way of paying you back for what you did tonight." She stood up from the ground and turn to him. "Meet me here tomorrow morning, and I'll tell you exactly what you have to do."

"Okay," Luigi stand up and nodded to her. "Fine, I will"

"Good." She turn and started walking back home. She paused for a second and turning back to him. "Oh, and Luigi…"

"Yes?" Luigi was a bit surprise, this is the first time she actually said his name all day. "What is it?"

Wendy was a bit hesitant, like she wasn't sure what she wanted to say. After a minute, she replied.

"…Don't be late."

**XXX**

Luigi watched her go until her silhouette had disappeared into the darkness. Once she was gone, he let out a tired yet satisfying sigh. Not only did his _'date'_ with Wendy was more or less a success, but he also have the pink koopa willing to help him with his girlfriend problems.

He headed back into town, whistling to an old, but familiar song. He didn't realize just how late it was until he saw all the town stores were closed. He started his path to his house, wondering if Mario was waiting for him or if he was spending the night at the castle.

When he got home, he saw that all the lights were off which meant Mario was spending the night at Peach's. With a nonchalant shrug, Luigi pull out the key from under the outside mat and entered the house.

Once inside, he turned on some lights and headed up stairs to his room. He grabbed his night clothes and headed towards the bathroom to change. He turned the bathroom light on, and placed the toilet top down to set his clothes on. He was about to take his tie off when he got sight of his hands. He gasped and turned his attention to the mirror. He paled at what he saw…

His reflection…

His Koopa reflection…

He forgot to ask Wendy to change him back to normal!

...

Wendy had already made it back home at Bowser's castle, ready to turn in for the night. She entered her room and leaned against the door, rethinking about what happen tonight.

Truth be told, she had expected Pompey to ruin the night for her. What she didn't count on was green plumber actually coming to her aid. It was surprising to say the least, but also expected. He was a hero after all…not a very brave one, but still a hero. It was his job to protect others even if they were the enemy.

She sighed and dropped her purse on the ground. Taking off her shoes and tossing them aside, she made her way to her large walk-in closet. Tonight was probably the last time she was ever going to see Pompey again. She won't admit it out loud, but the plumber was right. Pompey was no friend of hers and she felt foolish for not realizing it sooner.

She tossed her dress in a pile of other clothes and walked out of her closet wearing her favorite night gown. Of course, agreeing to help the plumber with his girlfriend problem wasn't for her own benefit. It was just her way of returning the favor. Once she taught him everything he needs to know on how to make that flower princess jealous, the favor will be over with and the two of them will be enemies again.

She yarned tiredly and headed towards her bed when she remembered something. "Opps, I almost forgot."

She backpedaled and pick up her purse from the floor. Taking her wand in her hand, she closes her eyes and waved it around, pointing it in the air. Once that was done, she places it on her night stand and climbed into bed. She yarned again, exhaustion starting to hit her. She turned off the night and pulled the covers close as she drifts off to sleep.

...

With a heavy sigh, Luigi lifts his head up from against the sink. Unfortunately for him, his reflection as a koopa was still there. He grunted in frustration. He couldn't stay like this all night. He'll have to head up to Bowser's castle and ask Wendy - or any Koopa with a wand - to change him back. The only problem was… will Bowser allow her to change him back? Or will he leave him like this just to suffer? Not only that, he'll get pretty upset if he ever found out his daughter went out on a date with one of the Mario Brothers.

He sighed again and looked at himself in the mirror once more. It didn't look like he had a choice, he was going to have to visit Bowser's castle.

"Luigi!" yelled a voice. "Luigi, are you here, Bro!"

Luigi gasped. That was Mario! What was he going here? He couldn't let him see him like this!

Quickly, he lean his body heavily against the door to prevent Mario from ever coming in. "Ah, I-I'm here, Mario, in the bathroom."

From downstairs, Mario let out a sigh of relief. "You got me worry, Bro. I tried to call you, but you didn't pick up. I thought Bowser might have gotten a hold of you."

"Ah, sorry, Bro, I didn't heard the call. I was out for a while."

Mario came up stairs and walked in front of the bathroom door. "You okay in there, Weegie, you sound worried... Are you sick?"

Luigi took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. "No, Mario, I'm fine. Just a bit of a cold from the night air…I must have been outside for too long."

"Ok, I'll make you some tea to help you with that."

"Thanks Bro, you're the best."

Luigi listened as the sound of Mario's footsteps faded away. He sighed and slides his body down to the bathroom floor. He knew he couldn't hide in here forever. At some point, he's going to have to leave the bathroom and let Mario see him for himself.

He sighed again just as a strange light started to engulf him. Luigi gasped in surprise and closed his eyes. A tingly yet familiar sensation ran through his body, as he felt a change within him.

When the light finally dimmed, Luigi slowly opened his eyes. He blinked twice before slowly lifting his hand up to his face. His hand was no longer a yellow skin, three fingered claws. Instead, they were a normal white skin, five fingered one.

He quickly stubble up to his feet and took a look at the mirror. What he saw was a tall young man with brown hair, light blue eyes, a big round nose, and a smooth black mustache.

Sure enough, he was human again.

He back away from the mirror and let a huge sigh of relief. No sooner than when he did that, Mario walked in with two tea bags in his hand.

"Hey, which one would you like natural or honey flavored?" He looked at Luigi for the first time he came in. He smirked. "Well, don't you look classy? Did you go out or something?"

Luigi shrugged. "Yeah, but it wasn't all that fun. Honey flavor sounds good though."

Mario nodded. "Okay then, I'll let you change while I'll get the tea pot boiling."

Luigi nodded and Mario turned to head back down stair to start making some tea. Once he was gone, Luigi sighs again and started changing his clothes. After sharing a nice cup of warm tea, the two brothers turned in for the night. They shared their 'good nights' and retired in their own rooms. Luigi let out a tired sigh as he turned off the lights. He climbed into bed and settled into his warm covers as sleep started to take him in.

...

...

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Ending Note:**

_**Quick FYI - we won't be seeing Pompey for a LONG time.**_

**...**

**Review :)**

**...**


	8. So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

Long chapter today; over 3,000 words!

...

**_Anyways...enjoy :)_**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:  
So It Begins  
**

* * *

...

...

It was morning in the small town of Toad Town and everyone was just starting out the day. Mario and Luigi left their house around 9:00 before heading towards Princess Peach's castle to help with decorations. By the time they got into town, Luigi suggested that they split ways.

"Hey bro, why don't you go on without me, I'll catch up with you later."

Mario looked at his brother a little concern. "Is something wrong?"

Luigi shook his head. "Nothing's wrong; it's just that I promise to meet up with someone yesterday and I don't want to be late. Don't worry; I'll be at the castle in a little while, okay?"

Mario nodded understandably. "Okay, but hurry; we have a lot of work to do around the castle."

Luigi nodded and watch his brother leave as he heads straight to the castle. Once he was gone, Luigi heads back to the tree outside of Toad Town where Wendy would be waiting for him. When he got there, the pink koopa was indeed already there. She was relaxing under the shade when she notice his arrival.

"Gesh, I guess you just love to be late all the time, do ya plumber?" She said to him as a greeting.

Luigi frowned; she never told him any specific time he had to there. He just thought they should meet up before noon.

"Well, don't just stand there; let's get this thing over and done with so I can go home."

Luigi sighed and walked over to her. Truth be told, he wasn't 100% sure if he wanted to make Daisy jealous. But if it will help him get his point across, then he'll do it. He was tired on this constant on and off fling and wanted to start a real, loving relationship. He sat across from Wendy as she sat up from her seat on the ground. Once she was comfortable, she began her lesson.

"Welcome to Wendy's Jealousy Class 101 where our motto is a jealous partner is a faithful one."

Luigi listen to her thoughtfully, mentally takes notes on what he's learning today.

"There are only three steps needed to make your partner jealous," Wendy continues, "Step 1 - Spark the jealously. How do you spark the jealousy? Well, it's quite simple. All you have to do is hang around the opposite gender... You see, nothing makes a partner more jealous than seeing you surrounding by other people - or in your case, other girls."

"But I don't know a lot of girls," Luigi said.

He wasn't exactly a ladies' man. That title would fall under his brother, who had girls like Toadette crushing on him from left to right. Of course, he had a few female friends - the ones who liked him because he was friendly and polite.

"That's fine; just stick around the girls you do know like that pink princess you're always saving. That should be enough to spark something."

Luigi frowned. "I don't want to look like I'm hitting on Peach."

What people didn't know, not even Mario, was that Luigi had first been in love with the pink princess. She was just so nice and beautiful; everyone loved her and that included Mario - which is why he had to keep it a secret in the first place. And when Peach started to show interest in his older twin, he made sure his feelings remain hidden from the both of them. He never once confessed how he felt about her. And it wasn't until he had met and fell in love with Daisy that he finally got over her.

"You don't have to hit on anyone to make someone jealous. You just need to compliment them. Not everything you do have to be flirty, although it is kind of fun." Wendy explained. "If you're that worried, then turn to your guy friends. Hang around them, have some fun, do whatever… You think you could do that?"

Luigi nodded. He could do that…maybe.

"Good. Now for step 2 - Keeping yourself busy. It doesn't matter if you really are busy, just as long as you say that you are it will work."

"How does pretending to be busy make her jealous?" He asked her.

"Simple; it'll give you the appearance that you don't have time for her anymore. Since she's always hanging out with that pink princess, and she's always with your plumber brother, she's start feeling like the third wheel between the two of them and then she'll wish that she had someone to be with her."

Luigi nodded. That made sense. There were plenty of times he had felt like the third wheel between Mario and Peach, and that was before they started dating.

Wendy silently watched the green plumber as he mentally go over the lesson she taught today. It was too bad she had to change him back to a human – he would have been a very handsome koopa if he stayed like that.

_'Oh well, _she thought_ 'I guess his human look is cute too.' _

She blinked and cast her gaze to the ground. Did she really just think that?

The slight blush on her face told her yes…yes she did.

…

After the first two steps, Wendy thought it would be best to spend a few days practicing before continuing to the last one. Luigi nodded and promise to meet her there tomorrow. When he made it to the castle, everyone was busy with work that had to be done. Toadsworth was the first to notice him and quickly put him to work with some of the other Toads.

Remembering his lesson for today, he kept close with all the female toads around him, complimenting them on their job well done. The toadettes were a little surprise by his behavior, but then again he was always known as the definition of being nice so they happily took it.

The day ended pretty slowed for him and he had comment on every girl except the one his brother was dating. He spent about ten minutes debating with himself whether he should do it or not in the case that his brother will get mad if he did. It wasn't until she announced that she had made everyone treaties that he thought he could comment her without looking too flirtatious.

Peach took the compliment, of course, and that meant success in Luigi's book which is what he told Wendy the following day.

* * *

"Hmm, I guess we can call it a start." Wendy said, after hearing Luigi's story. "Although you could have done better, even if all you were working with were Toads."

Luigi frowned. "Hey, this isn't as easy as it looks."

"For you, maybe…me, not so much; but just keep practicing, I'm sure you'll get it…eventually."

He sighed; he wasn't going anywhere at his rate.

Wendy, who was watching him from the corner of her eye, actually felt a bit sorry for him. It was, after all, his first time and first times were usually the hardest.

"Hey, don't be too hard on yourself. I mean, this is your first time, right?"

Luigi turned to her and nodded. "I guess you're right. Maybe I should just keep practicing; after all, practice makes perfect."

"I guess you could say that." Wendy stood up and dusted herself off as she gets ready to leave. "Try again today, maybe you'll get better…or maybe not. Uh, we'll see what happens."

…

That day did go better for Luigi even if it was only slightly. This time, he tried step 2 which (in his opinion) was easier than step 1. Like he did previously, he worked and complimented everyone there until the work hour was over. Once all the workers were gone, Princess Peach invited the Mario Brothers to stay over and spend the rest of the evening with her over a course of tea.

Mario, of course, happily went with it, but Luigi had other ideas. As politely as he could ever be, he decline to Peach's offer and excused himself to leave, declaring he had some _'important'_ things to do. The others were surprise by his refusal, but allowed him to leave nevertheless.

So he left and now he was wishing he didn't. He had thought about going home, but there was nothing he could do other than clean the house. And if he did go home, Mario could walk in on him doing something unimportant which will ruin his whole plan for the day. He thought about going back to the castle but then dismissed it directly. If he went back, the others will think that he lied – which he had – and suspect something was up with him, Mario especially.

All in all, he didn't want to do anything that will lead him into revealing that he had been secretly practicing on trying to make Daisy jealous for when she comes… or that he had been secretly meeting up with Wendy, their enemy, who has taught him this sort of thing in the first place.

Wait…

Wendy…

Now there's a thought…He could hang out with her. It was odd for him to think of such but perhaps she could provide him company for the rest of the evening.

Once his mind was made up, he headed outside of town to the tree where the two always meet. He knew there was a chance that she wouldn't be there, but it was a lot better than just walking around town with no real purpose in mind.

...

For the second time that day, Wendy found herself waiting by the tree, singing a song lightly to herself. She didn't know why. All she remembered was getting up to stretch her legs and never stop walking until she had reached this recent spot.

Although she had come to like this spot as a nice change in scenery and a place she could relax away from the family, her brothers specifically. But as delightful as this place may be, she still wonder what had possess her to come here in the first place.

She shrugged it off and continued on singing. She didn't notice someone was approaching her, stopping only a few feet away so they wouldn't disturb her from singing. It wasn't until she had finished her random song that the person next to her thought to make his appearance known.

"You have a beautiful voice," She jumped and turned quickly to her side. Luigi stood a few feet beside her, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scary you."

"What are you doing here?" she glared. _'And how long has he been standing there?'_

The green plumber stepped closer, trying to recall his reason for coming here. "I just thought… I'll come and see if you were here."

His answer wasn't something she expected. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "And if I wasn't?"

Luigi shrugged. "Then I guess I would have been here all by myself," He turn back to Wendy who didn't look like she completely believe him. "Your singing was wonderful, by the way."

"Uh?" Wendy blinked, not sure if she had heard him right.

"Your singing," He repeated. It was wonderful; very airy and light...I like it."

"Oh," She turn away as a blush appeared on her tan cheeks. "Well, you know, it's a natural skill…you either have it or you don't."

Luigi nodded and sat down on the ground as he tries to relax. "I guess that's true. I sing myself but my voice isn't nearly as good as some people."

Wendy frowned when she saw him relax. She didn't like this. Nope, not one bit. He was too comfortable around her…too at ease. It was almost like they were friends or something. But they weren't friends; they were enemies…enemies that shouldn't be sitting together relaxing. She growled slightly to herself; this thing going on between them has to end soon.

"So how's the lesson going?" she asked a bit hastily. "You getting better yet?"

The quicker she could get his girl problem fix, the quicker things will be back to normal. Luigi sat up from his seat on the grass.

"Actually, I think I am. I tried step 2 and it went by just as planned."

She smiled. Of course, it went just as planned; it was her idea after all and her ideas always work.

"Although," Luigi continued. "It would have been a lot easier if I ready did have something to do."

"Oh? So what did you tell the others?"

"I told them that I had some _'important'_ things to do," He joked slightly. "I guess hanging out with you is important to me now, uh?"

A small, red tilt appeared on Wendy's face. She didn't know whether or not she should feel honored or should laugh at the fact that the green hero had considered her important enough to ditch his friends. It was definitely something news worth, that's for sure.

"Anyways" He said suddenly, "What about you? Did you have anything to do today?"

Wendy looked at him with a raise eyebrow. "No; and if I did, I won't be here now would I?"

Luigi smiled sheepishly. "That's true."

For a moment there, they sat in silence. Luigi rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of something else to talk about. Wendy just watched the green man as he fiddled nervously in his spot on the ground. She smiled slightly; the green plumber was rather cute when he was nervous.

"So…" he finally said. "How's your day been going?"

Wendy blinked; why would it matter to him? "Fine, I guess."

It was as fine as it could get at Bowser's castle. She still couldn't get a new necklace but other than that, things were pretty alright.

"You still don't have a necklace yet?" Wendy looked at him strangely. What was he, a mind reader?

"Daddy's still busy," It was all she could tell him. Bowser wasn't paying much attention to the Koopalings as much as he use to, mainly because of the princess and her plumber boyfriend.

"Sorry about that," The plumber apologize which cause Wendy to looked at him confused. "Your necklace means a lot to you. I should know. If I had lost my favorite cap, I'll be upset for weeks."

"Yeah, well, you should be." She said. This plumber was definitely… different, that's for sure. Really, the necklace didn't mean that much to her. It didn't have any sentimental value like his hat may have.

For the next few hours, their conversation went on like that. From Wendy's point of view, the green plumber was as much of a talker as her brother Morton. Good thing she has experience with active talkers like him. She knew when to response just by listening for certain keywords.

In the end, it wasn't all that bad. The green hero would talk about all sorts of stuff, like his brother, his friends, and his recently off again girlfriend. But for the most part, he mostly just talked about himself. Sometimes he'll pause and ask questions about her which were answered nonchalantly.

The questions were pretty harmless…nothing too personal or would interfere with them on the battle field. At one point, Wendy thought of ending their conversation, but eventually denied. Despite what she thought earlier, he was no threat to her – he was simply respecting her as person which was quite nice. So nice that she actually enjoyed his company and found his constant rumbling rather enchanting.

"Are you okay?"

Wendy blinked, coming out of whatever fog she was in and looked over to see concern on the plumber's face. "…What?"

"You kind of space out," Luigi explained. "You were quiet for a long time and kept staring with a strange look on your face."

"Oh, uhm" Wendy turned away, trying to stop the blush from creeping up to her face when she realize she been caught staring…again. "I must be tried or something, haven't done much of anything today."

Luigi nodded, standing up from the ground as his stretch his arching limps. "We should start heading home anyways; it's starting to get dark."

Wendy blinked and looked over to the sky. True to his words, it has started to get dark. The sun was half way over the horizon which gave off a beautiful sunset. Wendy frowned, how long have they been sitting there?

A presence from her side caused her to turn her head. What she got was a glove hand offering to help her up. She look pass the offer to see bright blue eyes and a soft smile. She turned away and took the hand, hoping the green man won't see her blushing. Once they both were back on their feet, they soon went their separate ways.

Wendy was confused for all the times she had blushed around the other Mario, but she couldn't dwell on it for long. Her father had finally come up with a new plan and he wanted everybody to get ready for it.

Once everything was set and ready, she and the rest of the Koopalings went to their rooms to rest for the night. As she settled into bed, she let out a tired sighed as her mind replay the events of today. She remembered the comment the green man gave her on her singing. She smiled slightly; her heart flickered before falling to into a comfortable sleep.

…

Luigi got home just in time to see the last few minutes of the sunset disappear. No soon after, his brother called, stating that he would be spending the night at the castle, leaving Luigi with the entire house to himself.

After showering and eating some dinner, he decided to retired early. As he lay on his bed, hoping sleep will take him soon, he recall his day in his head. All and all, it was a pretty good day. If he had to say, the hours he spent with Wendy were probably the only highlight of his day.

Sure all they did was sit and talk, with him doing most of the talking, but that was probably why he enjoys it so much. Unlike his brother who was silent for the most part, Luigi enjoys talking and could talk a man to death if he wanted to. Having someone listening - or even half listening - was satisfying to him, whether or not his listener was the enemy.

The best part was when he heard her singing. He didn't expect to hear her sing; and now that he did, he had admiring it. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't just airy and light, it was graceful and beautiful…almost angelic.

He smiled and turned onto his side. He replayed the Koopa's song in his mind as he let it carry him off to dream land.

...

* * *

**...**

**Ending Note:**

**Originally, this was two separate chapters combined into one. I had a look at my outline and it appears that this story is going to be a lot longer than I hoped, an estimated total of 40 chapters (with or without combining a few of them together). I have pretty much 90% of the story planned out, I just have to actually write the chapters themselves.**

**Next chapter will be up by next week.**

**...**

**Review :)**


	9. A Show of Thanks

**No Author's Note Today:**

...

**_So...enjoy :)_**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:  
A Show of Thanks  
**

* * *

...

It was an early summer morning in the settlement called Toad Town. Its morning rays gleamed off of the brown roof of a small yet cozy house that respectfully belongs to the famous Mario Brothers.

Inside the house, the sweet smell of pastry filled through the air. That sweet smell came from the kitchen were a dozen or so of soon-to-be-done cookies were baking inside the oven. The oven door opened and Luigi took a quick peek inside. He closes it a minute later and decided to keep them in there a bit longer.

Luigi was usually the early riser between the two brothers and today, he had waked up a bit extra early. After showering and dressing, he came down stairs and headed straight for the kitchen. Normally, at this time he would start making breakfast, but he had decided to bake some cookies instead.

As he turns back to the kitchen, the front door opened. Mario walks inside the house and places his hat by the door as he announced his arrival.

"Hey Luigi, I'm home." He sniffs the air. "And I smell cookies."

Luigi poke his head out of the kitchen and smile to his brother in greeting. "Hey Mario, didn't expect to see you until later."

"Just thought I'll stop by for a quick visit," Mario walked into the kitchen; the delicious smell of food was alluring to him. "So, what are the cookies for?"

He was a bit surprise to see Luigi baking cookies. Usually after a break up with Daisy, the younger Mario would stay in bed longer, staring at his bedroom ceiling for at least an hour before he could make an attempt to get out of bed. Now, he was up, dressed and baking sweets in the oven.

Luigi took out the cookies in the oven and gave his brother a shrug. "I just thought I'll bake some today; nothing big." He placed the cookies on the window sill so they could cool down and took of his oven mittens. "You hungry?"

Mario nodded and had a sit on the kitchen table. Within thirty minutes, Luigi had two plates of eggs, sausage, and toast freshly made and ready to be eaten. He placed the two plates on the table as well as some cookies as the two settle down to their breakfast.

"So," Mario said, starting conversation. "You have anything _'important'_ to do later?"

Luigi flinched slightly. He could tell by the tone of his brother's voice that he didn't completely believe him yesterday when he said he had important things to do - which he didn't. He case his head down and focus his gaze on his plate of breakfast, avoiding any eye contact with his brother.

"I don't know, probably not"

Mario raised a brow. "Are you sure? Because if you asked me, you have been acting a bit strange lately,"

Luigi smiled, trying to assure his brother that there was nothing wrong. "Trust me, Mario, everything's fine. I'm just trying to figure out what to do with Daisy."

Mario softens his expression. "Speaking of Daisy, how are you feeling after the break up?"

Luigi shrug. "Alright, I guess…I mean, I had worse days,"

"That's true," Mario agreed. "Well, if it counts for anything, you're doing a lot better now than you did in the past. Cause by the way you were acting, one might think you were trying to make someone jealous or something." He laughed. "How funny is that?"

Luigi laughed nervously. "Yeah, very funny,"

…

After breakfast, the brothers were ready to head back to the castle. But before they could leave the house, Toad came running with news that the Princess had been captured once more. As usual, Mario set out to rescue her with his brother by his side to help, but not before packing some cookies for the ride.

Like they always do, they had to fight against the Koopalings before they could get to the Koopa King himself. The first ones they had to face were Lemmy, Larry, and Iggy. The three male Koopas were relatively simple and were defeat by the usual method of fighting. The next one was Roy. The large koopa was strong, one of the strongest of the Koopalings, but was defeated the same way as the others.

After Roy came Wendy. The pink koopa was rather moody prior to their arrival, mainly because she had just found out that it was actually Bowser Junior that had broken her necklace and blamed it on Larry. This upset her, of course, because Bowser Junior rarely gets punish and usually gets away with pretty much anything.

So, by time the brothers arrived, her temper was as bad as it could get. She battle against the two plumbers, but despite her bad mood, it didn't help change the outcome of her defeat.

Once she was defeated, Mario started moving on to the next castle. Luigi, however, stay behind; hoping to catch a moment with the pink koopa. He approaches the down koopa with great caution, knowing she was a brooding mood after being defeated by them - yet again. Once she had notice his advance, she turned to him with an angry snarl.

"What do you want? Came to rub it in and gloat?"

Luigi frowned. It was clear to say that she wasn't in the mood to talk. Upon their many fights in the past, neither brother has ever gloated about their success in front of the enemy. Bowser may do that, but not the plumbers.

"Well?" she yelled impatiently. "Are you going to say something or not?"

Luigi in fact didn't say anything. Instead, he pulls out a green kerchief full of cookies from under his cap and offers it to her. "Here,"

Wendy blinked at the unexpected gift being offered to her. She looks up to the green hero, silently wondering why he was doing this. Luigi look back at her with a friendly smile and replies to her unspoken question.

"It's my way of saying thanks," he said. "…for helping me with my predicament with Daisy. I know it wasn't easy, with us being enemies and all. You probably have more important things to worry about than my problems."

Taking a bit of a risk, he step forward and motion Wendy to take the cookies. She did and stared at it numbly. Luigi stood up and started to run after his brother. Wendy looked up from the cookies in her hand and watch the plumber go. He then paused and turned to her once more. Their eyes met which caused the flicker in her heart to start pinging.

"I hope this day doesn't discourage you from meeting with me later. I'm looking forward for our next session."

Wendy could nothing to stop the red blush on her face. Luckily for her, the green plumber was too far away to see it. He turned and left, leaving a confused blushing koopa sitting on the floor.

…

On the path to Bowser's castle, Wendy was walking her way back after the Mario Brothers had left her defeated. In her hands were the cookies Luigi had given her, still neatly wrapped in the green kerchief.

She stared at it blankly as she slowly made her way back home. She stopped upon reaching a large rock and sat on it, her eyes still glued on the cookies in her hands.

She sighed tiredly and rubbed her hand across her face. The sound of footsteps drew her attention. She looked down the path to see it was her brother Roy. The sun-glasses wearing Koopa appears to be in a bad mood, but that's suspected since he too lost in a fight against the plumbers.

"Oh, hey Wend," He greeted once he saw her. "What are you doing here?"

Wendy shrugged. "Just taking a quick break, felt a little tired"

Roy sighed, "Yea', I hear ya. Fightin' those plumbers can just drain the energy out o' ya." He walked over and sat next to her on the rock. He then noticed the green object in her hand. "What's that?"

"This?" Wendy looked down at her hand and shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing, Roy, just some cookies."

"Cookies?" Roy raised a brow. "Where did you get cookies from? There isn't a store near here. And I haven't seen a toad house anywhere."

"Someone gave them to me," Wendy answered.

"Who? I didn't see anyone on the way here. Was it one of the minions?"

Wendy shook her head. "No it wasn't a minion. It was someone else."

"Someone else?" Roy narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. "Do you even know this person? How do you if they can be trusted?"

Wendy rolled her eyes but smile nevertheless. Roy may not always show it due to his tough guy act but he cares for his siblings, Wendy especially, and tends to be a bit overprotective at times.

Before he could get an answer, the other Koopalings appeared, riding on Iggy's already damaged airship. The airship landed beside them and Morton hopped out to greet them.

"Need a lift?" he asked.

Wendy jumped up from her seat and started walking towards the ship. Roy got up and followed after her.

"Hey, we're not done talkin', Wendy."

"Well, I am." Wendy reply to him. "Forget about it, Roy, it's nothing; let's just go home."

Roy growled but decided not to push any further. "Fine, I'll drop it…fo' now, anyways."

Larry looked between the two, not quite sure what was going on. "Are you two fighting?"

"No, now get inside."

Roy shoved the younger koopa inside before walking in himself. Once everyone was onboard, the smoking airship took flight once more and started heading towards Bowser's castle.

On the way home, Wendy stood by a window, separating herself from the others. Her thoughts were on a certain plumber and the way he had caused the sensation she felt earlier. Unconsciously, she looked down to her gift. Upon seeing it, she felt the ping sensation again only not as strong as before.

She sighed frustratingly and turned back to the window. Just then, Lemmy came by and took notice of the green kerchief in her hand. He walked over and sniffs it for him.

"Hey, what's that? Smells like cookies,"

Wendy growled at the smaller koopa and held on to her possession protectively. These cookies were given to her and her alone…no one can touch them.

"They're mine, so back off!"

Lemmy jump, a bit surprise from her sudden temper. He quickly walked away, not wanting to feel her wrath. Once he was gone, Wendy turned back to the cookies in her hands. Carefully, she untied the kerchief and revealed the cookies out in the open. The smell was still fresh and Wendy sudden found herself to be hungry. Taking one, she took a small bite and flavored it. Turns out, the cookies were chocolate chips.

She smiled; she loved chocolate.

...

* * *

**...**

**Ending Note:**

**Roy has an Brooklyn accent in this fic like he did in the show. **

**...**

**Review :)**


	10. Sleep Over

**No Author's Note:**

...

**_Enjoy the chapter :)_**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:  
Sleepover  
**

* * *

...

After defeating Bowser once again, Princess Peach was finally free from her imprisonment. She awarded her heroes with a kiss and a promise of cake once they return home. Mario got the kiss and Luigi couldn't wait to get a slice of Peach's delicious cake.

As they head for home, Mario and Peach stood close together. Perhaps a little too close – they were almost to the point of holding hands. Luigi trailed behind them, trying to distract himself from the happy couple in front of him.

He cast his gaze up to the sky. The weather today was perfect. The sun was shining bright with several, puffy white clouds slowly passing by. The temperature was comfortably warm which doesn't always happen during the summer. And the sky…it was such a light blue color; it reminded him of Wendy's eyes.

_'Wait… what?'_

"Oomph!"

He tripped, causing himself to stumble over his own two feet before hitting the dirt face first. Mario and Peach paused from their walk to check on him.

"You okay, bro?" Mario asked.

Luigi picked himself up and dust himself off. "I-I'm fine," He said, "I must off trip over a rock or something."

The couple nodded and continued down the path that would lead them home. Luigi followed behind, his gaze cast down as he tries to make sense of his last thought. He didn't know where it had came from or why he had ever thought of it, but he shrugged it off and down the path home.

_'It's probably nothing,'_

When they got back to the castle, Toadsworth ran up to them with relief written all over his face.

"Oh princess, thank goodness you are alright,"

Peach smiled. "I'm fine, Toadsworth, like always. Although I'm worry about the damage,"

"Do not fret, my dear; luckily the Koopa King hasn't done much damage at all. Anything needing fixing can be done by tomorrow."

"In that case, let's cancel work for today. No need to add more stress to an already stressful day. And besides I promise Mario and Luigi that I'll make them a cake for their heroism."

Mario brightens at the thought of food, while his brother just rolled his eyes. Everyone headed back inside the castle, looking forward to some cake. Luigi was right behind Mario when he heard Peach called his name.

"Luigi, may I speak with you for a moment?"

The green plumber stopped and turned to the princess. Mario and Toadsworth kept walking, not noticing the two had stopped. "Uh, sure, princess, what do you want to speak to me about?"

"Well, it's about Daisy."

He frowned, however, he wasn't too surprise. It was Peach that had introduced him to Daisy and thought they would make cute couple. Since she had taken a liking to his brother, it was only right that she try to find someone for him as well. And who better to set him up with than her best friend, Daisy.

"What about her?"

"Well, I admit Daisy has been acting rather unreasonable between you and your relationship, but I do know she really does care about you. I'm sure if you two just sit down and talk to each other, you'll find the reason for her behavior and work things out."

Luigi tilt his head downward. Talking to Daisy will be best; however, his feelings for her were prevented him from calling. He had been at turmoil for a while now and it won't be easy for him.

"You're right, Princess, I should talk to Daisy. But I don't think now is the right time."

Peach nodded. "I understand. I just hope everything between you two will turn out alright."

Luigi smiled softly. "I hope so too."

Peach smiled. They shared a quick hug before catching up with the others in the kitchen. After an hour, Peach borrowed out a large cake out of the oven and placed it on the table for everyone to dig in. After finishing his big slice of cake, Luigi thought it was time for him to leave. The others try to convince him to stay, but he just politely decline.

He returned home with a large slice of cake in hand and the rest of the day to himself. He spent that time cleaning the house until he got a call from his brother, stating he was spending the night at the castle again.

With the house to himself once again, Luigi decided to call it a night and retire early.

…

* * *

...

It was late at night and for once it was peaceful at Bowser's castle. The night guards were patrolling the area as Bowser and the rest of his army slept the night away in their respectful beds, unaware that one of their own was having trouble sleeping.

Wendy twists and jerked around in her bed, trying to find a comfortable position to get some sleep. Eventually, she gave up and just lay on her bed with a defeated sigh. Her mind was at turmoil, the reason why she couldn't sleep. She just kept thinking about the strange sensation she got yesterday. She tried to think of a solution for it but all she got was a head ache. There was one thing she was sure on; the one who cause it was the green plumber.

Feeling frustrated, angry, and bitter from the lack of sleep, she got out of bed and started getting dressed. Once done, she stepped out of her room and walked down the hall. The patrol guards noticed her but before they can ask what was wrong, she walked pass them with a heated look on her face. No one stopped her as she made her way outside of the castle and into the night.

…

Luigi had a few hour worth of sleep before he heard someone loudly banging at the front door. He opened his eyes slowly, and lay there for a minute before tiredly sitting up. He yawned and tried to rub some sleep dust from his eyes. He took a glance at his clock.

12:55 am… Who would be at his door at this time of the night?

The banging on his front door told him to get up and so he did. He walked outside his room and hurry downstairs. Whoever was at the door was getting restless for they were banging nonstop.

"I'm coming, I'm coming,"

As soon as he got to the door, he opened it immediately, not wanting whoever it was to be more piss off than they already are. Once it was opened, he was met with a surprise…for standing in front of him was Wendy.

"Wendy? What are you doing here?"

The pink Koopa puffed, anger and frustration fueling her veins.

"Oh, I'll tell you what I'm going here. My mind is killing me with this head ache I got from spending all night trying to figure this weird feeling I got yesterday caused by _you_…" She points a finger at him. "…and your cookies. Now, I don't know if you did something to them, but whatever it is I can't fall asleep because of it." She crossed her arms angrily. "So Mr. _Mustache_, what do you have to say for yourself before I burn you to a crisp?"

Luigi blinked. He wasn't quite sure what was going on with the Koopa, but it appears that his little gift yesterday had left her troubled. He frowned; he didn't mean to bother her. He was just trying to show his appreciation towards her for helping him. Unfortunately, it seemed to have backfired.

"Well?!" She yelled impatiently "Are you going to say something or not?"

"I'm sorry,"

"You better be… What?!"

Luigi held his hands up in a defensive manner. "I said I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel this way. I was only trying to show my gratitude to you for helping me out. If I known it was going to affect you like this, I would have never done it in the first place."

Wendy just stared at him quite baffled; her rage and fury melting away like ice to an open flame. She expected more of an argument, some yelling from his side, but definitely not this. He didn't argue or yell back, he just stood there, took the blame, and apologize for it.

Luigi step forward and place a hand on her shoulder, hoping it will help calm her down before she wakes any of the neighbors up. Wendy flinched under his warm touch against her cold skin before relaxing slightly. He smiled politely,

"If you want, you can stay here for the rest of tonight." He offered. "It's the least I can do, since I caused you the trouble of coming all the way here."

She sighed heavily. She was tired, too tired to head back home. She had came here fueled by anger and frustration, ready for a fight…Only there was no fighting, Instead, her energy was drained out of her to be replace by fatigued and restlessness.

She nodded numbly, accepting the plumber's offer to stay with him for the night. Luigi smiled and allowed her inside his home. Wendy walked in silently as the green brother close the door behind her.

The house was small…way smaller than a castle which is expected. Wendy looked around the house with mild interest. Luigi walks in front and request that she follow him upstairs where the bedrooms were.

"My brother isn't here," he said. "He's staying at the castle with Princess Peach for the night. Since he's there, I can take his room while you can take mine…if that's okay with you."

Wendy shrugged. "Nye, its fine,"

Luigi nodded and showed her the door to his bedroom. Like the rest of the house, it too was small but it had a sense of coziness in the air which was just the way Luigi liked it. Looking over to the bed, it again was small, a simple twin size so it wouldn't take up much room. Wendy walked over and sat on it, yawning as she did so.

"The bathroom is just down the hall to your right," Luigi explains as she gets settled in. "I'll be sleeping next door so if you need anything just give me a call."

She nodded and yarned once more. Once he was done, Luigi switch off the light and left the room, closing the door behind him. "Sweet dreams,"

After he left, Wendy removed her bracelets and her pink bow, and place them on the night stand beside the bed. She took off her shoes and settled into the bed. Usually, she's start complaining for a better room or a better bed, but tonight she was too tired to care.

Wendy pulls the sheets close to her body as she rests her head on the soft pillow. The bed was still warm, a sign that green man had laid here not too long ago. She felt a familiar ping again and groaned softly in annoyance. Whatever this was, it wasn't leaving her anytime soon.

She buried herself more into the bed; its warmth was pleasantly alluring to her. She took a deep breath, taking in the scent that could only belong to Luigi before falling into a peaceful sleep.

...

* * *

**...**

**No Ending Note Today:**

**...**

**Review :)**


	11. The Spark

**Author's Note:**

Happy Fourth of July everyone!

...

**_Enjoy the chapter :)_**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 11:  
The Spark  
**

* * *

...

It was early summer morning in Toad Town. It was so early that the sun hasn't even shown itself yet. Only a few rays of light appeared in the sky. Even so, one person still manages to wake up at this time.

At the Mario house, Luigi was slowly trying to force himself out of bed. His mind was still foggy and he couldn't remember the reason for his early awakening. Nevertheless, he still made an attempt to wake up.

After a few minutes of struggling, he finally sat up with a daze look on his face. He sighed and looked over for the time - 6:10 am. It was early, even for him his standards.

_'Why did I wake up so early?'_ he thought, still daze and confuse.

He blinked and took a look at his surroundings. Everything in the room was red which was odd because he remember everything use to be green.

_'Oh wait, this is Mario's room.'_ He realized. _'Why am I here again?'_

His mind was a blank until a quick flash of pink ran through it. After that, it only took him a few seconds to recall the events that happened over night.

_'Ah, that's right, Wendy... Hmm, I wonder if she's still here… I should probably check.'_

It was possible the pink koopa could have left during the early hours of the day, but still Luigi wanted to see for himself. Climbing out of his brother's bed, he stretched his tired limps before making his way to his room. Before he entered, he politely knocked on the door in the case that Wendy was still here and sleeping.

"Wendy…" He whispered "Are you still in there?"

No answer… He tried a little louder.

"Wendy, are you awake?"

Silence was his answer…

Luigi frowned and slowly opened the door. He entered and lay eyes on the bed. Sure enough, the koopa was still here and appears to be sleeping still. Silently, he walks closer to the bed. Wendy was lying on her stomach with the pillow held close to her. There were a couple of holes and tears on the sheets due to the spikes on her shell.

"I guess I should have seen that coming," he mumbled to himself

He froze when he saw movement. Wendy shifts around in her sleep before finding a comfortable position. She let out a small sigh of contempt and return back to sleep. Luigi smiled; she looked cute in her sleep.

He blushes and turned away from the sleeping form. Despite their short time together, he had grown attached to the pink koopa and had enjoyed having her around. Unfortunately, he knew it won't last much long, and that alone bought a frown upon his face.

He sighed softly and quietly walked away. Without waking Wendy, he gathered his bearings from his room and headed towards the bathroom to shower. Once dressed, he walked down stairs to the kitchen and began to make breakfast.

...

Wendy woke up feeling weary and sleepy. It was way too early for her to get up but instinct told her she had to. She sat up and let out a huge yawn, stretching as she did so. She blinked, clearing her head from the sleepy fog. Her blue eyes scan the room; it was smaller than it should be….green too.

_'Wait…green?'_

She had another look and realized she wasn't in her room. Before she could wonder where the heck she was, she remembered the events that happened last night. She cursed and threw the covers off her. She had to get back home before the others notice she was gone.

She put her shoes on, her bracelets, her bow, and headed outside the room. She ran down stairs, causing herself to trip and stumbled forward. Before she could hit the ground, she was caught mid-air by sudden and quick hands.

"Are you alright?"

Her eyes opened; she didn't even realize she had closed them. Blinking once, she glanced up and locked eyes with her saver's sapphire blue ones.

...

* * *

...

Luigi didn't know how this had happen. He was just in the kitchen making breakfast - which wasn't anything new, expect for this time he had a special guest joining him.

Once he was done, he headed up stair to wake his guest up only to witness her falling down the stairs. He reacted quickly (years of adventuring had greatly increase his reaction time) and caught her falling frame before she could even hit the floor. He sighed in relief and check in on her, hoping she hasn't injured herself.

"Are you alright?"

She opened her eyes, looking both confused and surprise at the same time. When she lifts them upwards and immediately locked eyes with his own, that's when everything just paused in place.

Time froze for the both of them... No one moved, much less breathe…It was like the whole universe had stopped just so that they could stare into each others' eyes.

A massive red blush colored over Wendy's tan yellow face and the sensation she felt inside her grew much larger in size. Luigi was no better off. His emotions were running over the place and his own heart was pounding through his chest as it fueled the red blush that forms on his white face.

He swallows hard and breaks away from the eye link hesitantly. Once it was broken, they both stood up straight and turned away from each other, embarrass and confuse on what just happened. Luigi was trying to get his heart rate back to normal while Wendy was trying to rid the redness on her face.

"I…gotta go," Wendy said suddenly.

Luigi blinked. "B-But I…"

Wendy moved before he could even finish speaking. Her mind was telling her to get out and to get out now.

"Wait!"

Her hand was already on the door handle she felt someone's warm gloved hand on her shoulder. She flinched which caused the hand to reattach in fear of hurting her. She turned back slowly. Luigi fiddled around in his spot before coming up with what he wanted to say.

"I, uhm, I made us some breakfast," he said nervously. "I-If you want, I c-could, um, put some in a container for you to take home."

She would have said '_no_'; however, her stomach had already said '_yes_'. She blushed embarrassedly at the loud growl she made, remembering that she had skipped through dinner last night. Luigi smiled softly, but didn't say a word as he waited for her to reply. She sighs,

"Okay, I'll take some breakfast…But make it quick; I have to be home before King Daddy notices I'm gone."

Luigi nodded understandably and quickly ran back to the kitchen. Wendy's hand slide off the handle but she remain standing by the door as she listens to the clinks and clanks Luigi made in the kitchen. After about five minutes, he returns with a food container and a spork (spoon-fork).

"Here,"

He hands it to her which she took. At that moment, their hands gently brush over each other. Wendy tries not to blushes even the slightest as she heads outside of the house.

"Thanks," she said. "I'll... see you tomorrow."

It wasn't true if she was going to see him tomorrow; it all depends if she decides shows up or not. She barely heard the half hearted good bye he gave her before she took off running.

It wasn't until she was out of Toad Town that her run slowed down to a walk. She sighed tiredly and looked down to the container in hand. It was green, just like the kerchief used to wrap the cookies in… and the nightmares she was sure to have later on.

Her stomach growled, remaining her of its hunger and the warm plate of food hidden inside that green container. She groaned; she didn't want to eat the green plumber's food but the smell was just too good to pass over.

Once she got to the tree that had been promoted to be known as the meeting tree, she sat down next to it and opened her container. Inside there were scrambled eggs, sausage, and home-made pancakes.

If stomachs could drool, hers would have done just that. She took the spork in her hand and dug in, starting with the pancakes. She hummed a little when she took in the first bite. The pancake had a sweet taste to them – something she enjoys greatly.

She flavored the taste of the pancake as she finish the rest of her breakfast. Once done, she sat under the tree for several minutes with her belly full and satisfied before continuing the path back home.

...

Luigi sighed disappointedly as he walked back inside his small home. After what just happened, he wasn't sure if he felt like eating anymore. Regardless, he made an attempt to try.

He was troubled. He didn't know why he acted the way he did back there. He was just fine until he suddenly found himself into a staring contest. His emotions had run high when he looked into Wendy's blue eyes…They were like crystals to him, they immediately got his attention. And his heart; it throbbed painfully, but not in a bad way. It was like an electrical current had ran straight through it.

He sighed and stood up from his chair. He threw the rest of his breakfast in the trash and started hand washing the dishes. As weird as he had acted, this wasn't the first time he had experience this. He remembered dealing with something similar to this a few times before; last it happened was when he met Rosalina…

** Clash!**

The sound of the dish plate breaking upon hitting the ground rang through the whole house. However, Luigi was too stunned from shock and sudden realization to even care for the moment.

"It's not possible…" He mumbled; trying to talk himself out it. "I couldn't…I wouldn't …Maybe it was a mistake…"

As much as he wanted to deny it, he knew he'll just be lying to himself. He felt a spark between him and Wendy; a spark that could lead him to a path that only he knows.

...

When Wendy got back to the castle, she immediately headed straight for her room. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice that she been gone all night and she sighed in relief to that. She was a few doors away from her room when a voice stopped her.

"Yur up earlier?"

She paused. She knew whose voice was that and frankly wished it was someone else. She sighed and turned to her speaker.

"So? I wanted to take an earlier morning walk. Is that a crime, Roy?"

Roy leaned against the wall and cross his arms. "You neva taken mornin' walks before; why all o' a sudden yur takin' them now?" He questioned. "Come ta think o' it, you've been disappearin' a lot lastly, especially in da mornin'."

Wendy shrugged. "So, I wanted some time to myself outside the castle. You know to get some of that fresh air people are always talking about."

Roy snorted and set his unseen eyes on the green object in hand. "What's dat you got there?"

Wendy quickly hid the container behind her back, shielding it from Roy's line of vision. "It's nothing,"

Roy snort, "I doubt it,"

Wendy sneer. "You know, Roy, we're not little kids anymore. What I do with my own time is my business, not yours. I can take care of myself."

Roy sighed and stood up from against the wall. "Fine, fine, I'm sorry I bothered ya."

Wendy smiled victoriously and turned to head back to her. Roy didn't stop her; he shook his head.

"Is everything okay, Roy?"

Roy turned around to see Kammy walking towards him. "Yeah, I guess so." He replies, turning back to the koopa walking down the hall. "I'm goin' ta get some breakfast."

Roy turned to the opposite direction to head down to kitchen. Kammy took a glance at him and then at Wendy who had just disappeared behind a corner. She hummed to herself in thought before continuing on to with what she was doing.

...

* * *

**...**

**Ending Note Today:**

**Have a great fourth of July weekend.**

**...**

**Review :)**


	12. The Lesson Continues

**Author's Note:**

Hey there, everyone...Just to let you guys know, I took a quick break from this story and wrote another one. It's called** Miracles and Destiny**. It's a sequel to a one-shot story I read earlier called **"Mushroom's and Magic"** by_ ItDoesn'tMatterWhoIAm_ (Yes, that is his/her name). I suggest you read that first before going on to mine.

...

**_Anyways, enjoy the chapter :)_**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 12:  
The Lesson Continues  
**

* * *

...

For Luigi, the day went by like a blur. Except for what happened that morning, he couldn't recall the rest of his day.

After cleaning up the broken plate pieces and fixing/changing the bed sheets, his body was set on automatic while his brain went off to La-la Land. He didn't know when he got to the castle or how long he had been working pretty much non-stop. He didn't notice the worried looks his friends would give him, or their several attempts to talk to him. He did notice when the day's work was done and when he got back to his room.

He sighed heavily and landed on his bed like a sack of potatoes. His mind was at turmoil. All he could think about was Wendy and 'The Spark' he felt earlier. First he thought of the cons - they were enemies, they never really got along, and the pink Koopa was known to be snobbish, spoiled, and deceitful.

Then he thought of the pros – they went through almost a week without killing each other, they shared a pleasant evening together just talking, and (if comfortable enough), the Koopa princess can be quite mellow and fun if surrounding by the right people. She was also a good listener and a great singer, both he experience from first-hand.

Luigi groaned slightly as he tries to think deeper. But in the end, he was still stuck on the same conclusion…

He had a crush on Wendy O. Koopa.

A knock on his door broke him out of his thoughts. Before he could asked who is was, his brother replies from behind the door.

"Hey Luigi, you in there, I want to talk to you." Numbly, he got up from the bed and went to answer the door.

"Hey Mario, is something wrong?" he asked as normally as possible.

Mario raised a brow. "That's funny - I was just about to ask you the same thing." He entered the room and stood across from Luigi.

"What's the matter, Bro? You've were acting pretty weird back at the castle."

Luigi sighed; he knew this was coming. He had spent the whole day acting like he was a robot or something; it was only a matter of time before his brother will want to confront him.

"I'm fine, Mario," He said. "It's just…I've been thinking a lot on something."

The red man frowned. "Oh, well, do you want someone to talk with? What's it about anyways?"

"Just someone…special," he replies, rubbing the back of his head. "Don't worry, it's nothing serious. I pretty much have it all figure out already. I just need some time to myself. Trust me, I'll be fine."

Mario was still uncertain but he trusted his brother nevertheless. "Okay, I trust you. But if you need anything, call me okay?"

Luigi smiled softly. "Okay, I will."

Satisfied, Mario exited outside the room. The rest of the day went out peacefully. After dinner, Luigi retired early for the day. As he lay in the comfort of his bed, he thought of the koopa who had slept in it recently. He wasn't sure if Wendy was really going to meet with him tomorrow, but if she does it was going to be awkward to say the least.

He sighed softly and rolled over to his side. Sleep took a hold of him a few minutes later.

...

* * *

...

Night came and went until the next day came rolling in. Sitting under the meeting tree once more, Wendy sat alone singing a song to herself. The Koopa princess didn't plan on coming after what happened yesterday. Instead, she was going to sleep in.

She had a surprisingly wonderful dream last night. She was at a beach, one of her favorite places to be at. She was sitting on a picnic blanket with food. Sitting across from her was a handsome young koopa and the man of her dreams. They were having a wonderful time together until she started waking up. As the scenery slowly turned black, she remembered hearing him say the words_ 'I love you'_ with her saying _'I love you too.'_

She sighed. She didn't even get to see what her dream mate looked like; she just automatically knew he was going to be handsome. It was this stupid feeling that had waked her up this morning and thanks to that, she'll never get to see who her soul mate is.

Wendy groaned in frustration as she heard footsteps drawing near. Although she already knew who it was, it didn't stop the sensation from rising inside of her. It didn't hurt, it even did, but it was annoying to no end.

"You're late, Mustache," she said as a greeting. "Are you always like this or am I just a special case?"

"S-Something like that," Luigi blushed.

He has come to term that he has a crush on the Koopa and frankly, he was quite cool with that. How big of a crush, he wasn't really such; his only hope is that it will fade away soon, like it did with Rosalina. So until that happens, he wasn't going to upset her and do anything to make this any more awkward than it already is.

Wendy looked away, pretending not to see the slight redness on the green plumber's face. She pulls something from behind her back and tosses it to him. "Here,"

Luigi caught it and held it in his hands. The thing she tossed him was the green container he packed her breakfast in yesterday.

"You're not a bad cook," she commented.

"Oh, uhm, thank you," he said.

"So," Wendy continued, "Have you been practicing what I taught you?"

Luigi sway his head a bit and nodded. "I have and I gotten better too."

"Good, now we could move on to step 3."

She sat up from her seat against the tree as Luigi sat a reasonable distance across from her. Once they were settled, Wendy began her final lesson.

"Now this is the big one; step 3 to Wendy's Jealous Class is…" she paused for dramatic effort. "…find someone new."

She crossed her arms and lean back. "Nothing, and I mean nothing, will get your partner extremely jealous than seeing you with someone else."

"Someone else?" Luigi questioned.

Wendy nodded. "Yup; you can bring someone else to that Ball party you're suppose to go. Now, she doesn't have to be another princess or anything big like that - she just has to be good enough to get everyone's attention, including that princess girlfriend of yours."

Wendy smirked. "Once she sees you with someone else, not only will she get extremely jealous, but she'll see that you don't think she's worth the trouble anymore and that you don't care about the past. After that, she's bound to take you more seriously."

"Okay, I get that." Luigi said. "But who can I ask to be my date? The Ball is tomorrow; I'm sure by now everyone in town is already spoken for and anyone outside of town is probably busy."

Wendy shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh well, that's your problem."

"Well, what about you?"

...

Wendy stared to the green clad man sitting in from of her; her cheeks were reddening and her heart was beating slightly faster than normal. Did she just hear him right?

"…Wh-What?"

There were several times Luigi wished he had taken the time to think before he said anything. Like right now for instant – he had just asked Wendy, his enemy and newly formed crush, to be his date for the summer ball. Unfortunately, it was too late to correct his mistake so he had to swallow the lump in his throat and finish what he had started.

"I-I-I said…W-w-what about you?" Luigi repeated. He took a quick breath, to calm his nerves before continuing. "I mean, I k-know we're enemies and all, b-but that didn't stop you from asking me to be your date the other day." He cast his head downward, a blush still present on his face. "S-so I'm asking you this time, t-t-to be my date for the Summer Ball tomorrow…i-if it's okay with you."

Wendy didn't know what to think about this. She never was asked out on a date before, at least not one where her father wasn't around. And now here's Luigi, sitting next to her, without her father hovering over them, asking her out to be his date for the Summer Ball. In her head, she was saying 'no' but the stupid sensation inside her was saying 'yes'. In the end, she went with what was the loudest as she mumbled an answer to him.

"Fine… I'll go."

Luigi blinked. He was not quite sure if he heard her right. Did she just stay that she'll go with him? He had asked to make sure.

"Uhm... W-What?" Eh, close enough.

Wendy stood up off the ground. "I said I'll go with you plumber butt," She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "But only so that I can get the chance to teach that flower princess a lesson or two. She caused me enough trouble with you and her indecisive to keep boyfriend or not."

Luigi didn't really care about what she just said. He was too busy trying not to look stupid from the grin on his face. For the first time in a while, Luigi felt much happiness within him and the spark in his heart confirms it. He stood up and faced the pink koopa.

"Thank you Wendy,"

Wendy shrugged "Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't mention it." She turned and started heading home. "I'll meet you here tomorrow…."

He stood up and watched her leave. "R-Right"

"Oh and Luigi?"

"Don't be late, I know"

Wendy gave him a cocky smirk before leaving completely. As soon as she was gone, Luigi started heading back to town. Throughout his walk, he had a small smile on his face, quite proud of himself that he managed to ask a girl out on such short notice. He knew Wendy was only going for her own reasons and was mostly going to cause trouble for everyone there, but for moment he didn't care; he was just happy she said _'yes'_.

His good mood lasted throughout the whole day. Although noticeable, no one said a word about it. They all thought his happiness was cause by a certain flower princess set to come in tomorrow.

The day went out smoothly. And with only very little more work to be done, everyone went home feeling quite satisfied. At the Mario house, it was Luigi's turn to make dinner. The special for today was spaghetti, Luigi's personal favorite. His brother was just walking in the kitchen when he got sight of the dish.

"Hmm, Spaghetti…what's the occasion?"

"No occasion," Luigi replies. "Just in a good mood, is all."

"A good mood, uh?" Mario raised a brow. "So, what's the cause of it?"

"Just a few recent events,"

"Does one of those events involve a certain flower princess?"

Luigi paused from his cooking for a total of 30 seconds before resuming. "Somewhat, yeah,"

"I see," Mario smirked. "Well whatever it is, I'm sure I'll find out soon enough."

Luigi smiled uncertainly. "I'm sure you will."

...

* * *

**...**

**Ending Note Today:**

**I encourage you all to take a look at my new story. But be warn, it contains MPreg. If you're not into any of that, I completely understand.**

**...**

**Review :)**


	13. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

Thank you everyone for reading my story. It's what encourage me to keep on going. 50 reviews and I'm not even half way through the story yet.

...

**_Anyways, enjoy the chapter :)_**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 13:  
Preparations  
**

* * *

...

Today was the day for the Mushroom Kingdom's Summer Ball and everyone was hard at work trying to finish up with decorations around the castle. Among the workers was Princess Daisy. The flower princess had arrived early this morning to help out with any last minute decoration.

Since her arrival, things have been leaning on the awkward side - mainly for her and Luigi. The two were rarely seen alone together in the same room; there was always someone with them. And when they were alone, Luigi will make some sort of lame excuse to leave the room completely.

The others thought it was odd for the green plumber to be acting this way, considering he was in such a great mood the previous day. But they decided not to interfere and let the two worked it out themselves. This soon began to bother Daisy as she talks about her predicament with Peach a few hours later.

"I'm telling you Peach, he's avoiding me. And he wouldn't tell me why. He would always leave the room whenever we're alone together." she said.

They were talking in Peach's room. Since preparations were so close to being done, most of everyone had left for home to get ready. Daisy was sitting on Peach's bed while the pink princess herself was in her closet, listening to Daisy while looking for a dress to wear tonight.

"Well, Daisy, maybe he's still upset about the breakup." Peach suggest. "After all, getting dump over the phone isn't really something you expect to start your day, especially when it come in a week before the Summer Ball."

Daisy sighs, knowing were the conservation was leading her. "Look, Peach, I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should me apologizing to, Daisy," Peach steps out of the closet and toss two dresses on the bed. "I just want to know why you keep going back to Luigi if you're just going to call it off later."

Daisy groaned and flops down on the bed. "I don't know, I really don't know!" She turned her head to Peach. "I really like Luigi, you and I both know I do. But we also know how I am and how I can get at sometimes." She turned her head away and glance at the ceiling. "I'm just not sure if I'm the one ready for a relationship."

Peach frowned. "Then why didn't you tell him that instead of repeatedly getting his hopes up for something that might not exist. That was a very immature thing to do, Daisy, and Luigi doesn't deserve that."

Daisy sighs and sat up from the bed. "You're right, Peach, and I'm sorry. I'll apologize and make it up to him. I promise to take our relationship more seriously; no more excuses. This time, anything he says goes."

Peach smiled, happy to see her friend had finally came to a conclusion. "Atta girl; if Luigi really does love you, then he'll understand for sure."

She stood and turned her attention the two dresses on the bed. "Now, help me choose; which dress should I wear?"

Daisy thought about it for a moment before pointing to the dress on the left. "The red one…not only is it you boyfriend's favorite color, but it also shows just how curvy you are."

Daisy laugh as a huge blush spend across Peach's face. Maybe something good will come out of this night.

…

Outside of the castle, the Mario Bros had just finish up working for the day and where now heading home to prepare themselves for the ball which start in a few hours.

Luigi was quite happy. He had spent the whole morning purposely avoiding Daisy and making her jealous when the opportunity calls for it. To others, it may look like a random act, but in reality it was all planned. And successful; there multiple times he seen Daisy jealous and bothered. Wendy will be happy to hear about this.

Speaking of Wendy, perhaps he should get her something…like a corsage or some object of that nature as a token of his gratitude for everything he put her though. He was worried that she might have second thoughts and decided not to come. If she doesn't show up, then the whole concept of making Daisy jealous would be ruin.

"You okay, Bro?" Luigi jumped slightly and turn his brother. He smiled.

"I-I'm fine, Mario. Just thinking, is all."

Mario stopped in front of Luigi and places a hand on his shoulder. "Listen Bro, if you don't want to come to party tonight, I'll talk to Peach about it. She'll understand. The last thing we want is for you to feel uncomfortable."

Luigi rubbed the back of his head. He didn't really want to tell him about Wendy, not yet at least. He knew he couldn't keep a secret from his older brother for long so hopefully this will all blow over by tonight.

"I'm fine, Mario, really I am."

Mario didn't look to convince, like he could tell Luigi was hiding something. "You sure? The last thing I want to do is force you into doing something you don't want to do."

"Yes, Mario, I'm sure."

Luigi cast his gaze to the side, trying to think of a way out of this conversation. He spotted something on the store window and smirk, a diversion set in mind.

"So Mario," he started. "Do you plan on popping Peach the question at the party?"

Mario frowned in confusion and turned to the store window. He blush at what he saw and hit Luigi on the shoulder. "Very funny Bro, and no, I don't plan to; it's too soon for that"

Luigi rubbed his shoulder. "Why not, you were crazy about her from the beginning and it's obvious that you still are. And the same goes for her too. It only makes sense that you two move on to the next level."

"More like the final level…" Mario mumbled. He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Luigi smiled, it's not every day he sees his big brother so nervous about something. "I think the final level comes with a carriage."

Mario blushed madly and hit Luigi on the shoulder again. "Very funny, Luigi, but the answer is still no. The last thing I want is to rush into things." Mario said. "I'll think about it someday…but for now, let's just focus on tonight."

Mario turned and started heading back home again. He paused when he notice Luigi wasn't following him.

"You coming, bro?"

Luigi shook his head. "You go on ahead, Mario, I'll catch up with you later."

Mario frowned suspiciously, but nodded nevertheless. "Okay, I'll see you back at home."

Luigi nodded and watch the red hero go. Once he was gone, Luigi turn his attention back on the store. Besides from the rings, he spotted something else that caught his eye. He stood in front of the store window, staring at the object with great interest. He then smiles and walks inside the store to purchase it.

...

* * *

...

While everyone in Toad Town was prepared for the Summer Ball, a certain pink koopa was having trouble preparing for say event.

Wendy growled as she tosses aside the twentieth dress she put on in the last hour. She couldn't explain why she was stressing over tonight. She was already frustrated with herself for agreeing to be the green plumber's date, and now she was even more frustrated simply trying to find the perfect dress.

It wasn't even a real date, just a favor she was returning. But for some odd reason, she was treating it as if it was a real date and like always she wanted to look her best for it. She grunt and toss aside a blue dress before looking through her closet again. She was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Miss Wendy, are you here?" It was Kammy.

"Yes, Kammy, I'm here."

Kammy Koopa entered the room, taking notice of all the dresses on the floor. "Oh my, it looks like a storm pass through here. What happen dear?"

"I'm trying to find a dress for tonight, and I can't decide on what to wear." Wendy sighed, upset as it is.

"Tonight you say? Why, Miss Wendy, you don't so happen to have a date, do you?"

Wendy shrugged nonchalantly. "…Hm, maybe?"

Kammy smiled. "Now, dear, you don't have to be embarrass or anything. This fellow of yours must be something for you to get yourself all work up."

"You…could say that."

Kammy step over a red dress on the floor and stood in front of Wendy. "Well then, if this guy is really worth the trouble, then I think I know a dress that would work."

Kammy lift up her arm and pull out her wand from inside her sleeves. She waved it around and pointed it at Wendy. Multiple color lights surrounded Wendy before a black dress appeared on her frame. Wendy looked down on the dress before running to a full length mirror.

She gasped at the sight of her reflection. She was wearing a gorgeous strapless, floor-length black evening gown with a crystal encrusted waistband. Her golden bracelets had turned silver, and her pink bow had turned black along with her shoes.

"Oh, Kammy...it's beautiful." She turns around and hugs the magikoopa. "Thank you, Kammy, you're the best."

Kammy hugs her back, please with the dress she picked out. She always thought of Wendy as her own daughter (not granddaughter, mind you, she's too young for that) and to help the pink koopa with her dates really makes her feel like a real mother.

"You're quite welcome, your highness. This dress will surely get that date of your attention; he won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

Wendy blush slightly. "Yeah, about that…it's not really a date."

Kammy broke out of the hug and look at her confusedly. "What do you mean?"

Wendy rubbed the back of her head not sure if she should mention about a certain green plumber. "Well, it started a few days ago…"

Wendy explained to Kammy about everything that happened at the party seven days ago, alternating it slightly by saying she had made it with a koopa instead of the green-clad man. Kammy listen to her story thoughtfully, nodding every so often as Wendy continues on. She scowled when she heard what happen with Pompey but then brighten when she heard who defended her.

"So…as a show of apprehension, I agreed to be his date for a party he's attending to."

"Well, princess, that's some story. Are you sure there's nothing else going on between the two of you?"

"I'm sure, Kammy, why would you think that?"

The Magikoopa shrugged. "Well, I just assume that if a guy agrees to go out with you on one date, and then asks you out on a second one, one might think that he likes you."

"He was only being nice when we went on the first one." Wendy argued. "And the only reason he asked me is because no one else was available."

"True, but think about this way…would you be fussing over yourself for a dress if it didn't mean anything?"

"Well, uh…no"

"Okay; and if I were to guess, you were blushing a lot when you're around him, correct?"

Wendy thought about and blushed slightly. "…Yeah."

"Right; now correct me if I'm wrong, but…you probably have this annoying feeling inside you that always flare up when you talk or even think about him, yes?"

Wendy didn't say anything as the feeling she mentioned made itself known. She nodded instead.

"Well then, it looks to me that those might be signs that you might actually like him, my dear."

Wendy opened her mouth to argue…anything that could counteract with what the purple koopa in front just said. She came up with nothing.

"Trust me when I say this," said Kammy. "I dated a fair number of boys in my days, but only a small few of them manage to stir up this annoying yet special sensation inside of me."

Wendy looked down on the ground. Now that she thought about, this feeling is different from anything else she dealt with before. It was bothersome yes, but not in a bad way. Actually, it felt kind of nice…it made her feel warm and pleasant from the inside out. Kammy chuckled slightly to herself as she let the pink koopa comes to terms with this new information.

"I should leave you to ponder on that."

Wendy stood in the middle of her room as she watches the older koopa go. Once she was gone, she turned attention back at her reflection. She couldn't really have a crush on Luigi, could she? Sure he's nice and all, but come on! They were enemies; they were supposed to hate each other.

She sighed deeply. Something must be seriously wrong with her if she's actually crushing on a plumber. Clearly, King Dad will furious with her if he ever find out about this.

She looks over to the mirror and got sight of her wand in the reflection. She turns around and spots it on her nightstand. She raises an eyebrow and walks over to it. She picked it up and held in her hand, getting familiar with it once more. She had stopped using it when it comes to fights. The last time she had use it was to turn say green plumber into a Koopa on the night of the club seven days ago.

She hums to herself and looks over to her reflection again. A smug smirk creak up to her pink lips as an idea forms in her head.

"I wonder…"

...

* * *

**...**

**Ending Note:**

**Next chapter is one of my favorite chapter. I'll have it posted up by next week.**

**...**

**Review :)**


	14. The Summer Ball

**No Author's Note:**

...

**_So...enjoy the chapter :)_**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 14:  
The Summer Ball  
**

* * *

...

It was finally time…

The Mushroom Kingdom's Annually Summer Ball had finally started.

Weeks of planning and preparation had come down to this very night.

The first hour of the night was already busy. The sun was starting to set, the quarter moon was coming up and the stars were starting to show. Music filled the air around the castle as guests from all around paired in numbers line up in front of the castle door.

Standing by the large entrance was Toadsworth, who was wearing his finest suit and tie as he greets each and every guest that enters through the castle. After greeting a pair of four that went by, Toadsworth turned his attention to the former man in red, now dress in a black tuxedo and a red tie.

"Why, hello there Master Mario; here to court the princess I assumed?"

Mario blushed slightly and scratches the back of his head. "You could say that."

Toadsworth chuckled. "No need to be embarrass, young sir, we're all friends here." He looks around and notice the plumber was all alone. "I do say… where is Master Luigi? Shouldn't he be with you?"

"Luigi says he'll come by later, but...between you and me, I don't think he's really coming."

"Hm, I see." Toadsworth was fully aware of the green plumber's dilemma and understood why he wouldn't come. "In that case, I'm sure he will be fine. Please, Good Master, come in; I'm sure the princess is waiting for your arrival."

Mario nods and entered inside the castle. He walked through the castle halls until he had reached the ball room where the party was being held in. Everyone in the room was having fun socializing among each other. Mario stood in the center, hoping to spot his date somewhere around the room.

"Hello there, Mario." Mario turns around to greet his girlfriend and paused. His eyes widen and his mouth went agape as the sight of her.

"Mamma Mia…"

Peach stood in front of him wearing the dress Daisy picked out for her. It was a classic red empire open back evening dress that hugs her body perfectly. Peach blush at Mario's constant stare,

"Mario, a bug will fly in if you leave you month open."

Mario blinked twice and closes his mouth. He blushes as he gave Peach an apologetic smile. "Oh, ah sorry, Peach; it's just that...you're so beautiful."

Peach blushed deeply. "Why thank you, Mario."

"Guessing by you two's blushing faces I take it that the dress worked well."

Daisy walked towards them, wearing a yellow embellished floral appliqué dress with a sweetheart neckline and jewel bust. Mario turned and greeted her.

"Oh, hey there, Daisy; you look beautiful too by the way."

Daisy rolled her eyes but took the compliment anyways. "Thanks Mario, but I wasn't wearing it for you."

"Daisy would like to apologize to Luigi for her constant behavior earlier and wants to make it up to him by promising to take their relationship more seriously." explained Peach.

"Peach's right; it's my fault. I thought I wasn't ready for a boyfriend. But instead of telling Luigi that I kept making up excuses which was wrong. Now, I just want to make it up to him and start over."

Mario smiled understandably. "Well, that's a good thing to hear, Daisy, and I'm sure Luigi would like to hear it, too."

"Speaking of which," Peach looks around. "Where is Luigi anyways? Didn't he come with you?"

Mario shook his head. "He said he'll catch up with me later, but truth I don't think he's coming."

Daisy frowned when he said that so Peach tries to cheer her up. "I'm sure he'll be coming." She suggests. "The party had just started, so he's bound to show up eventually."

"Yeah, and if not, you could always head down to our place and talk to him." Offered Mario.

Daisy nodded. "I guess you guys are right. Luigi's bound to show up sooner or later."

...

Just outside of Toad Town, Luigi stood under the same meeting tree as yesterday. This time it was him waiting for Wendy to arrival. He was wearing a black tuxedo just like Mario only he had a green tie instead of red. It has only been a few hours since the Summer Ball had started and the sun had already set down. Luigi had never told her what time the Ball was starting at so it was safe to assume that they were going to be the last ones to come in.

He sighed deeply, anxiety running through his veins. Maybe she wasn't coming…maybe she had change her mind. That wouldn't be too bad; he could always crawl back to Daisy and begged that they be together again. Problem is… the results will most likely be the same whether he begged or not; they'll get together only to break it off a few months later.

He sighed again, frustration and depression making its way through him. Maybe he should just stay home…

"Well, looks like you make it on time after all,"

Luigi jumped slightly, he didn't even notice her approach. He turns around to greet his date only to get a complete eye opener instead.

"Mamma Mia…"

He was expecting a pink shell koopa in a small, pretty dress. Instead, what he got was a beautiful young woman. She had nice tan, nearly flawless skin with a small mole on her right cheek; light orange hair, plumed pink lips, a small nose, and bright blue eyes with dark eye lashes. She was wearing a gorgeous strapless, floor-length black evening gown with a crystal encrusted waistband, matching black shoes, silver bracelets and earrings, and a small black polka-dotted bow on the side of her head.** (1)**

Luigi couldn't stop staring…he just couldn't. It was like his eyes were glued onto her. She smirked; she was clearly amused by his reaction. But to him, that simple expression cause the spark in his heart to blossom into something more.

"So what? Are we going to this party or not?"

...

* * *

...

Kammy was right; Luigi cannot keep his eyes off her. Wendy mentally slapped herself. She had transformed herself into a human only to make the flower princess jealous, not to impress the green plumber.

'_Although... it does seem to have that affect on him,'_ she thought.

After a whole minute of staring and flapping his lower lip like a fish out of water, Luigi was finally able to tear his gaze away after an excessive amount of willpower.

"W-Wendy?" He said nervously. He swallowed hard. "I-Is that… you?"

Wendy grinned. "Of course it's me, can't you tell? You been staring at me like you never seen girl before."

Luigi's face was red as looked down to the ground. He was embarrassed to say the least, but that wasn't all.

"I-I'm sorry," he apologize. "It's just that…I never thought…"

"It's just that what?" Wendy interrupted. "You never thought you'll be seen with me?"

"N-No," Luigi said nervously. "It's just that I never thought…I'll been seen with… s-someone as beautiful as you."

Wendy blinked in surprise. She was not suspecting that kind of answer. Against her will, a deep blush started to form on her cheeks, one similar to Luigi's. She looked away so he doesn't see it.

"Yeah…well, you don't look so bad yourself."

Luigi nodded, pressing his two fingers together. For a while, the two stood there in silence, both trying to get their inner struggles under control. Wendy took a glance at her green crush. His focus was still on the ground. He didn't want to do anything until he could get his heart beat back to normal. Wendy silently watched him. Of course she wouldn't admit it out loud, but the green plumber did look handsome tonight with his black suit and neatly combed hair.

She shook her head to rid the slight blush and grabbed the plumber's hand. Luigi jumped at the suspected grab and look up to see Wendy partly dragging him back to town.

"We're not going to stand there all night, are we?" she said. "Come on, we have a party to get to."

"Oh right,"

Luigi followed behind her, a blush still present on his face. It grew slightly at the fact that Wendy was holding his hand. He bows his head down and closes his eyes as he let Wendy lead the way.

...

The night was peacefully quiet, expect for the music bumping from inside the castle. It was late and no one was standing outside when Luigi and Wendy appeared at the castle front door.

Wendy was still leading the way. Luigi did nothing as he allowed her to drag him along. Upon reaching the castle door, he remembered what he got from the store earlier and forced her to stop.

"W-Wait,"

Wendy paused in front of the entrance. She turned to Luigi with a raised brow and hands on hips. "What is it?"

Luigi stood there nervously, fiddling around in his spot. He took a deep sigh to calm his nerves. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gift box.

"Here…"

Wendy was surprise that he actually got her something. She took and opened it slowly. She gasped in surprise when she saw what it was.

"Luigi, it's…it's…"

Luigi cast his head down, the blush from before returning to him. He knew what if was; after all, he bought it. Inside the gift box was a brand new beaded red necklace. **(2)**

"I notice you still didn't have a necklace yesterday, so I thought I get you a new one." He looks up at her. "I hope you like it, I saw it at the store today and I thought of you."

Wendy blushed when he said that. No one other than her father had bought her jewelry before. The sensation in her heart flickered pleasantly as she smiled warmly at him.

"It's beautiful, Luigi; thank you so much."

Luigi nodded, "H-Here, I'll put it on for you."

Wendy nodded. She turned and allowed the green man to place it around her neck. Once it was on, she twirled around in her spot in an attempt to display her new jewelry.

"So, how does it look?"

Luigi smiled, "Perfect."

Wendy blush as her heart skips a beat. "Well then, we better get in there, shall we?"

Luigi nodded. "Yes, we should."

He offered his arm to her and she took it quite fondly. Now hand in hand, the two walked inside the castle, unaware what the night will lead them.

...

* * *

**...**

**Ending Note:**

**(1) - Wendy's human form is the same as the show. The only thing that's different is her hair color. I don't know what crayon they use to color her hair but to me it looked like a very light orange color. Plus red hair looks good with that green dress she was wearing.**

**(2) - In case you haven't notice, Wendy had yet to get a new necklace until now. The thought of having Luigi be the one to buy her a new one seems pretty romantic in my head.**

**Next chapter is also a favorite chapter for obvious reasons. **

**...**

**Review :)**


	15. The Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

I decided to post this up a day early, seeing how excited you guys were in the last chapter.

...

**_So...enjoy the chapter :)_**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 15:  
The Confrontation  
**

* * *

...

It has been hours since the Summer Ball had started and everyone was having a wonderful time. Among them were the famous couple; Super Mario and Princess Peach Toadstool. The couple were talking to some friendly guests and judging from the smiles on their faces, they were enjoying the conversation they were having. The only one who didn't appear to be having fun was the lone figure standing on top of the stairs.

After bidding their guests a small farewell, Mario and Peach made their way up the stairs to check on their friend. From the top of the stairs Daisy stood alone watching everyone from down below the stair way. She had come up a while ago, hoping to spot any sights of a certain green wonder around. So far, there weren't any.

She sighed, looking a bit disappointed and lonesome. Regardless, she kept her eyes on the party, hoping he will appear soon. Mario and Peach approach her from the side, hoping to cheer her mood up.

"Daisy, you don't plan on waiting here all night, do you?" said Peach. "Why don't you come and join us, I'm sure Luigi will appear shortly."

Daisy turned to face her. "I don't know, Peach, I just want to make everything right again between me and Luigi." She sighed. "Maybe I should go by his house to see he's there."

Peach nods in understanding. "If you think it's best."

Mario, who has there for moral support, was leaning against the stair rail when he notices two people entering the ball room. He lean his head over before turning his body fully for a better look. His eyes widen at what he saw.

"Uhm, Peach…" he called hesitantly. "I don't think Luigi's at home."

The pink princess turned to him, confused by his meaning. "What do you mean, Mario?"

Mario smiled nervously and pointed down to the party. "Look…"

Daisy and Peach walked towards the stair rail and look down at where he was pointing at. They follow his line of vision and spotted the late comers who just entered the room. They too widen their eyes at what they saw.

Luigi was here…but he wasn't alone.

…

Luigi wasn't use to being the center of attention. Being the lesser known hero around the Mushroom Kingdom, he would usually get little to almost no spotlight, compare to his brother who got it almost constantly. So when everyone in the ball room instantly turned their eyes on him and Wendy, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

He shifts uncomfortably. The whole room was quiet, even the music had stop playing. Everyone had paused from whatever conversation they were having just so they could stare at him.

Subconsciously, he started to back away. He didn't like all the unwanted attention he was getting. Wendy, on the other hand, didn't seem affected at all. In fact, she seemed please with all the attention they had gotten simply by stepping inside the room. She stopped Luigi from his frightful retreat and laid his fears to rest.

"Don't worry, Luigi; stick with me and everything will be fine."

Luigi turn to her and nodded. Taking a deep breath, he held Wendy's arm as they walk through the sea of people, taking notice of the countless looks they were getting.

As soon as they came into view, everyone moved to the side; no one dared stood in their way. Everyone stared and whispered; multiple questions filling the air. In a matter of minutes, Luigi and his mystery date Wendy were the talk of the whole ball.

_Did you see that? _

_Is that…Luigi? _

_Who is that with him? _

_I never saw her before; who is she?_

_Gosh, she's a looker; I wonder how they met?_

_Do any of the princesses know about them? Or perhaps Mario?_

_It's obvious they have known each other. The question is just how long?_

...

The conversations down stairs were much livelier than the one upstairs. Mario, Peach, and Daisy were all silent as they were still shock at what they have just seen. The first one to say anything was surprisingly Daisy.

"What the…" That was the first thing she could say before her shock face changed to one of anger. "Who in the world is she? And what's he doing with her?"

"I… wasn't aware that Luigi was seeing anyone." Peach said quietly. "Nor did I know if he was bringing someone else. Did you know about this, Mario?"

Mario shook his head. "No Peach, I didn't know Luigi had even met someone new. But, he was been acting strange this last week." He looked down and eyed the woman accompanying his brother. "I guess I know why."

The party had resumed, however, so did the commotion. Gossip quickly changed topics; first it went from _'Who is that woman? I never saw her before'_ then it went on to _'Is that Luigi's new girlfriend? My, she's beautiful.'_ and sometimes even _'Why, they make such a lovely couple.'_

This didn't go unnoticed to the others, especially to Daisy. Her eyes narrowed to a glare as she stared down at the woman who had her arms around the green plumber. She looked very confidence in herself. And that same confidence seems to have an effect on Luigi since he no longer fears all the attention he's now getting. In fact, he seems to be enjoying it and the smile on his face just proves it.

Daisy growled; she actually made him smile - this girl's just asking for it. She made an attempt to go down the stairs but Peach quickly stood in her way. Daisy scowl,

"Get out of my way, Peach."

Peach put her hands up in defense. "Now, now, Daisy; I know you're upset and all, but you need to calm down."

"Calm down?" Daisy questioned. "How can I calm down when some stranger has her arms around my boyfriend?"

"Well, technically, Daisy, Luigi isn't your boyfriend anymore." said Mario. "You broke up him a week ago, remember?"

Daisy shot a heated glare at the man in red, but was quickly assured by Peach.

"Mario's right, Daisy; Luigi has done nothing wrong by bring someone else to the party. The last thing you want to do as his ex right now is to cause a scene or do something you might regret."

Daisy continues to glare at her for a little longer. She then took a deep breath and sigh, focusing herself to settle down.

"Fine, I'll relax." She mumbled. "But I won't relax fully until I pride her cold, lifeless fingers off him."

Peach smiled sadly. "That's fine; as long as you have full control of yourself when you do so."

…

* * *

…

Luigi and Wendy stopped near the serving table, hoping to get a bit of privacy away from the crowd. As far as they know, their appearance was a big hit; everyone was talking about them.

"See, what did I tell you? Everything is going just fine." said Wendy "Now, it's only a matter of time before your princess girlfriend shows up. Then the real plan can set in play."

"R-Right," Luigi answered a bit hesitantly.

Wendy raised a brow. The green plumber has been looking distracted since they got there, like he was debating on something in his head.

"Is something wrong?" Wendy asked. "You're not acting like yourself."

"I'm fine. It's just that…"

Wendy frowned. "It's just that what?"

Luigi fiddle in his spot nervously. "It's just that… I was wondering if…if…"

Wendy leans in a little closer. "Well, what? Spill it out already."

"I was wondering if… if you wanted something to drink?"

Wendy frowned. Something told her that that was not what he wanted to say. Luigi mentally slapped himself. His timid nature was preventing him from speaking his mind freely.

"Uh, sure, I guess I could go for some punch."

Luigi nodded solemnly and they headed over to the punch bowl where Toad was bartending. The small mushroom greets them and hands them two cups of punch. He also shared a small comment about how nice the two were together. Luigi openly blush of course and Wendy simply shrugged it off only to hide a small blush of her own.

Luigi thanks him and they turn to leave. As they do so, Mario, Peach, and Daisy were approach them from the side. Daisy appears calmed and relaxed but looks can be deceiving. She still had much anger towards the orange haired woman that was really Wendy.

"Hey there, Bro; glad you could make it," greeted Mario. "Who's this lovely lady with you?"

"Oh, um, hey bro, didn't see you guys coming," Luigi reply slightly awkward. "This is…my date. Her name is…uhm…"

"My name is Lady Fettuccine Alfredo," Wendy answered. She was quick when it comes to lying on the spot. "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

Peach and Mario bows to her deeply with Daisy only going down slightly but noticeably. All of them know the title _'Lady'_ meant she was of a high social position or economic class. It may not be as high as a princess standard, but it was still respectfully high.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Lady Fettuccine. My name is Mario, I'm Luigi's brother." Mario said. "This is my date, Princess Peach Toadstool, and our friend Princess Daisy from Sarasaland."

Wendy faked her enthusiasm. "Ah yes, I remember. You're that _other_ plumber I heard so much about."

Mario blinked in confusion. "…Other plumber?"

"Why yes, the one Luigi always helps get out of trouble."

Mario scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess you could say that."

Wendy smiled. "I have heard of many good things about you all…" She locked eyes with Daisy. "…Some more than others."

Daisy didn't say anything but silently glared at red-haired woman. Wendy wasn't intimidated by her. If fact, she stared back at her with a heated glare of her own. Their silent, heated battle didn't go undetected. Mario and Peach stood by Daisy's side, silently hoping she wouldn't blow her top. Luigi stood in the middle of the two women, feeling awkward in his position. In his head, he heard the sound of a bell as well as a loud voice saying, 'Versus….Fight!'

"So, Lady Fettuccine," Peach said, hoping some conversation will dispose the growing tension between the two. "I like your necklace; it really shows with your dress."

Wendy broke out of her glare battle with Daisy to turn to Peach. She smiled and held the necklace fondly. "Why thank you Princess Toadstool, Luigi gave it to me just before we come it."

"Aw, that was very sweet of you, Luigi."

"Yeah, bro, very sweet of you," Mario smirked.

Luigi blush slightly and turn away, slightly embarrass. "I-it's nothing really."

"Well, I can't really say that it's nothing." Wendy smirked, an idea forming in her head. "After all, this is a very thoughtful gift and I have yet to give you anything. In fact…"

She leans in close to Luigi and before he could even think about what she was doing, she kissed him right on the cheek. Luigi's whole face turned red at the unsuspecting kiss as a series of emotions ran through him. Mario and Peach were surprise as well. Daisy, however, was furious.

"…A small thanks for the necklace." said Wendy.

She turned back to Daisy and smirked. The flower princess was turning red with anger, which was just what she wanted.

"Well, we should get moving. So much to see, so little time,"

She turned to Luigi who was caught happily in a daydream. Mario smirked at his brother's daze state as Peach giggled. Wendy blush slightly as well. She didn't expect that kind of reaction from him when she kissed him. She took his hand, snapping him out of his musing, and started leading him away from the others.

"Come on, sweetie," she said "you can show me around."

Luigi blinked. "Oh, ok," He turn back to the others, "I'll see you guys later."

As the two walked away, Mario and Peach turn their attention on Daisy. The flower princess hadn't said anything during their interaction with Lady Fettuccine, and now she had turned red and was fiercely glaring at the retreating woman's back. To make matters worse, some of the other guests were watching the whole thing unfold. Peach stepped in their line of vision and started to lead Daisy away from the party.

"Come on, Daisy let's get you out of view of preying eyes."

Daisy didn't protest as she allows Peach to lead her some place else. Mario followed behind them, slightly glad he wasn't in his brother's shoes right now.

...

* * *

**...**

**Ending Note:**

**Next chapter will be up by Friday or Saturday.**

**...**

**Review :)**


	16. Good News, Bad News

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone,

Remember when I said there was going to be a total of forty chapter? Yeah, well, I lied. There is probably going to be about fifty, give or take.

...

**_So...enjoy :)_**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 16:  
Good News, Bad News**

* * *

...

On the opposite side of the party, Wendy had led Luigi the garden area, a place they could talk in with no one around. Wendy seems quite please with the outcome with Daisy. The flower princess looked ready to blow her top off the last they left her. And to have a bunch of witnesses around to see her lose her cool was just the icing on the cake.

"So greenie, was I good or what?" she smiled "That princess was like a ticking time bomb when she saw us. And the look on her face when I kissed you…she was like a volcano she turned so red."

Luigi frowned. He knew he originally asked Wendy to be his date to make Daisy jealous, but now he was having some second thoughts. He mentally prepared himself before he spoke.

"Y-You know Wendy; you don't have to do this."

Wendy turned to him and scowled. "What do you mean? Don't tell me you're starting to chicken out, are you?"

"Well, yeah," he confessed. "It's my fault… and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you into my problems with Daisy. So as an apology, I wonder like you to be my actual date and…" He blushes and finish in a quiet voice. "…possibly more,"

Wendy raised a brow. "What do you mean 'and possibly more'?"

Luigi took a deep sigh and explain. "The truth is Wendy, I like you and I mean more so than a friend."

Wendy was shock at what she was hearing; she couldn't speak. Luigi case his head done and resume with what he was saying.

"I know our time together was short, not enough time to even label us as friends. But when I looked into your eyes, I felt a spark inside me. And when I saw you this evening…I felt something I haven't felt in a while."

He looks back to her and catches her eyes with his own. "So, I'm asking you Wendy if you would like to be my girlfriend?"

Wendy turned away from him. She didn't know what to think; she was having a dilemma. On one hand, her head was saying _'No! We're enemies! We're shouldn't be hooking up. What will King Dad think about this?'_ One the other hand, her heart was saying _'Yes! Hook up! He just said he likes you and it's obvious you like him, Kammy even says so herself. Who cares what Bowser thinks about it? As long as you're happy, that's what matters.'_

Luigi stood next to her silently waiting for her answer. A part of him told him she was going to say 'no'. With the two being enemies, a relationship between the two will mostly cause more problems than there already were. But still, he couldn't deny the blossom he felt for the pink koopa turned human; a blossom that continues to grow every second she's around him. After several long minutes – which felt like hours in Luigi's opinion – Wendy decided to screw it and gave him a reply.

"You know what, Luigi…" she started. "Believe it or not, I actually like you too, and I do mean more than a friend."

She turned to him with a slight blush on her face. "So I guess it's only right when I say…yes, I would like to be your girlfriend."

Luigi smiled. This wasn't any ordinary smile; this one look like it could bright up the whole room. He was so happy that he could just kiss Wendy right now…

And that's exactly what he did.

...

Toadsworth stood on the sidelines of the party, hoping to catch a sign of Luigi and his new lady friend. He had first spotted them when they entered, as did everyone else in the room, but he didn't get the chance to greet them earlier. Now he was looking for them to welcome them properly and to introduce himself to the mystery lady that Luigi had brought with him.

He finally caught a glance of the two heading towards the garden area. As quickly as he could, he made his way through the crowd, silently wishing he was a taller individual. When he finally made it out of the sea of bodies, he entered the garden area in search for the man and woman. He spotted the two, under the moonlight, surrounded by flowers, talking among each other. As he approaches them, he caught the tail end of their conversation.

"So I guess it's only right when I say…yes, I would like to be your girlfriend."

Toadsworth can't recall ever seeing a smile as big as Luigi's on anyone, not even Mario. The green-clad man looked so happy that, among his excitement, he actually lean in and kissed his new-found girlfriend… right on the lips. The lady looked surprise at first, but she soon relaxed and close her eyes, enjoying the kiss.

At this point, Toadsworth felt like a peeping tom. As quietly as he could be, Toadsworth turn around and headed back inside towards the party. He could always talk with them later. For now, he was going to let them have their private time.

...

Although Wendy had dated before, she never kissed anyone passed the cheek. She often dreamt what her first real kiss would be like with a guy she really likes. Of course, her dreams are nothing comparing to it exactly happening.

They parted slowly; both their faces were red from the unsuspecting kiss. Luigi laugh nervously and look down. He didn't mean to kiss Wendy like that; he was just so happy that she actually agreed to be his girlfriend.

"I'm...sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to kiss you like that...I guess I got excited."

Wendy raised an eye brow. "Well now I'm confused; this is my first time kissing anyone. If that wasn't the way you're supposed to kiss me... care to tell me than what was?"

Luigi look up at her, slightly ashamed of himself for stealing her first kiss. "Well," he started explaining "First of all, I wasn't supposed to surprise you like that."

"Yeah," Wendy replies.

"Next, we're both will have to lean into each other."

"Okay,"

"We press our lips together and then..."

"We kiss?" Luigi nodded. Wendy smirked inwardly. "Well then, care to demonstrate it for me?"

Luigi just could not stop blushing tonight. That just goes to show you just how much he's crushing on Wendy right now.

"S-Sure,"

Wendy lean forward and Luigi did the same. The two press their lips together leading into a more timid, passionate kiss.

...

* * *

...

Away from the party, Mario, Peach, and Daisy were all standing in Daisy's room. Daisy was pacing back and forth, angrily ranking about Lady Fettuccine. Mario and Peach stood by the door, listening to her outburst.

"...And not only did she had the nerve to challenge me, but she also had the goal to kiss him... right in front of me, too!" She complains. "I swear she was lucky there were a lot of people in the room or else she would be a bloody mess on the floor right now."

Peach sighed, a bit disappointed in her friend's behavior. However, she could sympathize with what she was feelings. She couldn't imagine what she'll do if she saw Mario in the arms of another woman. A knock on the door drew her attention. She left to answer it.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, princess."

Peach opens the door to reveal Toadsworth on the other side. "I say, what are you all doing in here? The party's downstairs."

"Daisy needed some time to herself."

"I see…" Toadsworth turn to the orange princess to see her pacing around. "This doesn't happen to involve with Master Luigi's lady friend, does it?"

Daisy growled; a clear answer to his question. "I'm afraid so," said Peach.

Toadsworth place a hand on his chin in thought. "Hm, have you already met the lady?"

"Yes. Her name is Lady Fettuccine Alfredo. She seems a bit…bold, but nice and Luigi seems to like her very much."

"Yeah, he likes her alright." Mario smirked.

Peach gave him a disapproving look. Mario smiled to her apologetically. Toadsworth frowned.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, princess, but I recently saw Master Luigi and Lady Alfredo in the garden. While I didn't get a chance to speak with the two of them, I did overhear a bit of their conversation and it seems that the two had agreed to become intimate with each other."

"What?!" Daisy yelled. "How could he be getting intimate with her when _**we're**_ suppose to get back together _**tonight**_?"

"Daisy, Luigi doesn't know you want to get back together nor does he know things will be different between the two of you for now on." Peach explains "Right now, he still thinks a relationship with you will end in the same way as it did before."

Daisy growled and headed towards the door. Once out in the hall, Peach called out to her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Luigi."

Peach shared a worried glance with Mario and Toadsworth. She fears with Daisy's temper, the confrontation will end up with a fight. Sensing her fear, Mario and Toadsworth hurry beside her. The three rush through the halls hoping to catch up with Daisy before she does something regretful.

...

Luigi and Wendy pull away slowly from their second kiss, catching a quick breath as they did. Their faces were red from blushing so much and there were smiles present as well.

"Hm, I can't believe I'm saying this but you're not a bad kisser for a plumber." Wendy comment.

"Thank you." Luigi said, his blush slowly fading.

Wendy sighed softly. "Well, we better get back inside and enjoy the rest of this party."

"I guess you're right,"

The two head back to the party, both holding each other hand. Once back inside, a new song started playing; one that was very popular when it first came out and is still popular when it comes to wedding parties. Luigi pause from his walk and turns to face Wendy. He bows to her and ask for her hand in a dance.

"May I have this dance, my Lady" he asked.

Wendy smiled and bows to him. "You may my good man"

Luigi offer his hand to her which Wendy happily accepts. There were many other couples making their way to the dance floor as well. The two found a spot in the center. First, they bow then got into their dancing position; both holding one hand of their partner, and "embracing" each other. They danced in a slow dignified circle as the lead singer started singing.

_I will never find another lover sweeter than you,  
Sweeter than you  
And I will never find another lover more precious than you  
More precious than you  
Girl you are close to me you're like my mother,  
Close to me you're like my father,  
Close to me you're like my sister,  
Close to me you're like my brother  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing_

_Chorus:  
And all my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

As the two dances, Daisy appeared, searching aimlessly for the new couple. She spots them on the dance floor, oblivious to everyone but each other. She puffed and started to advance towards them. She stopped, however, when Peach grabs her arm. She glared,

"Peach…" she started, but Peach interrupted her.

"Daisy, I know how you are feeling and I want you and Luigi to get back together, but trust me when I tell you that now is not the time." She said. "I'm asking you as a friend, not to confront him at this moment. If you do, you'll look like the bad guy in front of him and everyone else."

Daisy scowled. "So when can I talk to him?"

"After the party; once everyone's gone, you can talk to him without anyone accusing you."

Daisy thought about for a moment and turn back to the dancing couple. A wave of anger ran through her but also a wave of sadness. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself and sigh.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." She mumbled.

Peach nodded. She could see Daisy was in great pain seeing Luigi with someone else so she leaded Daisy back to her room with Toadsworth right behind them. Mario walked them go before turning to look at his brother. He was glad to see his brother happy again, but he was suspicious on why he didn't tell him about Lady Fettuccine sooner or when he met her in the first place. He was also worries about Daisy and their recent relationship. He sighed and followed Peach to Daisy's room. Hopefully, everything will turn out alright in the end.

...

* * *

**...**

**Ending Note:**

**The moment we have waited for had finally happened. Now we could start of the relationship itself.**

**Song used for this chapter was _"All My Life"_ by K-CI & JOJO.**

**...**

**Review :)**


End file.
